Konoha's Psychologist
by Heza-chan X3
Summary: I am one of Konoha's top psychologist's. I deal with all of our troubled young ninja's and I help them sort out their problems. Sometimes things go good, and sometimes they go bad, but they always stay funny!NejiTT NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaTema GaaMitsu R
1. Hinata's problem

Welcome to my first fanfic!!! Please enjoy the randomness!! Also if you wish to be in my story comment me and tell me so!!!

Okay, Mitsuki is the same Mitsuki from my truth or dare fic. She has long black hair, no bangs but a few strands fall on her face a lot. She has purple eyes, and she is kind of pale, like Hinata. Her outfit is a hot pink Chinese style tank top with a gold dragon on it, and a pair of turquoise capri's. She wears a gold armband and she has her leaf village headband across her forehead like Tenten. Mitsuki is a ninja. This takes place before the time skip, but after the 4th hokage is killed. May he rest in peace...

Ok no more sad thought's!! ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!!

'Thoughts'

Heza-chan: HEY SHIKAMARU COME HELP ME WITH THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!

Shikamaru: Why?

Heza-chan: Just do it!! Don't make me get Gaara out here!!

Shikamaru: Ok Ok… Heza-chan does not own Naruto.

Heza-chan: Now was that so hard?

Shikamaru: Troublesome women…would you just start the actual fanfic?

Heza-chan: Whoa go back did you just call ME troublesome?! That's it I'm taking my revenge in this fanfiction!!

Shikamaru: WHAT?!!!

Heza-chan: You heard me!! BWAHAHA

Please enjoy!!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A blonde woman walked into Mitsuki's office, smiling. "Mitsuki, your one o'clock is here." Mitsuki turned off her stereo and smiling, nodded to her secretary Akiko. "Show her in pretty please!" Hinata Hyuuga walked in the door, her fingers pressing together shyly. Mitsuki smiled at her friend.

"Hey Hinata! What's up?" Mitsuki said. Hinata relaxed and sat down on the couch Mitsuki was motioning at.

"So, what seems to be the problem Hinata?" Mitsuki asked. Hinata blushed. "W-well…th-eres this b-oy I l-l-like, and e-every t-time I'm around h-him, or t-think ab-about h-him, I f-faint or bl-blush a-and I st-st-stutter." Hinata said, blushing an even darker shade of red.

"So, does this boy by any chance have blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a great love of ramen?" Mitsuki asked, grinning. Hinata's head shot up.

"H-how d-di-did you know? A-re y-you p-ph-physic?" Hinata said, scared. Mitsuki shook her head.

"Nope, I'm just a really good guesser." Mitsuki said, laughing. Hinata joined in, and they both kept laughing until their sides hurt. Mitsuki gave Hinata a glass of water, which she drank quickly, and sat the glass down on a table.

"So Hinata, to help you deal with your problem I'm going to bring in a dummy for you to talk to!!!" Mitsuki said, smirking. Hinata looked confused but nodded. Mitsuki turned to the door.

"Hey Shikamaru come here!" Mitsuki shouted. Hinata's shock showed on her face.

"I t-thought y-you said a d-du-dummy?" Hinata said quietly. Mitsuki's smirk grew.

"I did."

The door to Mitsuki's office opens and Shikamaru walks in with a blonde wig on. Mitsuki burst out laughing.

"I love you as a blonde Shika! Sit!" Mitsuki said, laughing still, then glaring as he continued to stand. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "No way, I'm going home. This is too troublesome."

"You know, I could always go get Temari. She would just love to hurt you for me." Mitsuki said. Shikamaru paled, and sat down next to Hinata. Shikamaru looked at Mitsuki.

"Hey Mitsuki, aren't you too young to be a psychologist? You're like what, fourteen, fifteen, something like that." Shikamaru said, trying to think of a way to escape. Mitsuki smirked, knowing what he was doing.

"Aren't you to smart to be tricked into wearing a blonde wig and helping me with my session? You're like what Konoha's genius or something like that." Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome girl." Mitsuki smiled, knowing she had won the silent battle of whether or not he would stay. "That's what I thought. Okay Hinata! Talk to the dummy!" Shikamaru looked as if he was going to say something, but a glare from Mitsuki quickly shut him up.

"H-hello." Hinata stuttered. Shikamaru nodded. "Hi." Mitsuki smiled at Hinata. "Come on Hinata! Try not to stutter!" Hinata nodded.

"MynameisHinatahowareyou?" Hinata said, panting lightly when she stopped speaking. Shikamaru shrugged again. "Fine." Mitsuki jumped up and hugged Hinata.

"Hinata, you spoke without stuttering!!! Ok dummy go tell our guest to come here." Mitsuki said, still hugging the girl. Mitsuki released her, and sat back down. Hinata looked confused. "What guest?" Hinata asked quickly and quietly.

"You'll see. Oh Hinata, when your talking to the guest slow down a bit when speaking." Mitsuki said. Hinata nodded. Mitsuki turned to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Why are you still here?! Go get our guest!" Mitsuki shouted. Shikamaru got up and walked out, muttering a quick this is such a drag and a troublesome.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After five minutes of waiting, a boy with sunny yellow hair walked into the office. Hinata instantly blushed a half a million shades of red. "H-hello Naruto-kun." Hinata said quietly. Naruto smiled.

"Hey Hinata-chan! How are you?" Naruto asked loudly. Hinata smiled. "I've been fine Naruto-kun." Mitsuki and Naruto's faces brightened.

"Hinata you didn't stutter!!!" They both shouted in unison. Hinata smiled an adorable smile. "I didn't?!" Mitsuki smiled back at her. "Nope!" Mitsuki turned to Naruto and whispered something in his ear. He looked back at her unsure.

"You sure?" Naruto asked. Mitsuki nodded. "Yep. Just do it." Mitsuki replied. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, and took off his shirt revealing a six-pack. Naruto smiled. "Wow it's hot in here!" Hinata's face went from half a million to a million shades of red. She nodded. "Yes it is." Naruto walked over to her and put his hand on her forehead.

"Hinata-chan, do you have a fever? Your face is kinda red." Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head. "No Naruto-kun I'm fine. Like you said, it's hot in here." Naruto nodded and took his hand off her forehead. Mitsuki hugged Hinata again.

"Hinata, that was like the ultimate test and you passed!! I think our session is over. Thanks for coming Naruto." Mitsuki said. Naruto and Hinata smiled and walked out the door. A mysterious red head walked in the door.

"Ah another problem solved by the great psychologist, Mitsuki!" Mitsuki said giggling. Gaara shook his head slightly, smirking. "Good for you. Now let's go. You promised you would make me cookies tonight." Gaara said stoically. Mitsuki nodded and stood, grabbing her jacket. "Alright, let's go then." Mitsuki said, as she and Gaara exited the office.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you for reading this fanfic so far. Okay and just to set this straight, Mitsuki lives with the sand sib's most of the time, but is best friends with Tenten and stays there a lot, which makes Gaara angry because she's not there to make him cookies.

Heza-chan and Gaara: Bye everyone!!!


	2. Neji, fanpeople, and pie!

Ok last time we helped Hinata with her stuttering problem, what will I do now?

'Thoughts'

Not talking but stuff happening

Heza-chan: Wow.

Everyone except Shika & Temari: What?

Heza-chan: Temari just hit Shikamaru really hard with her fan…

Everyone: Ouch…

Heza-chan: Oh well! Hey everyone say the disclaimer!

Everyone: Heza-chan doesn't own Naruto…

Mitsuki looked at her planner and sighed. "Great I have an appointment with Neji in an hour." Mitsuki was looking at pictures on her desk when someone knocked on the door. Gaara walked in, blocking a bunch of girls. "Hey Mitsuki, there's some of Neji's fangirl's here. They want to hide in the crawl space under your desk and wait for him." Gaara said, obviously annoyed. A very creepy looking boy who's head was obviously too big for his body made his way to the front of the group.

"Ehem!" The boy yelled. Gaara and Mitsuki looked at him, thoroughly creeped out. "Oh I'm sorry. Fanpeople. Eww." Gaara said. Mitsuki gagged. This dude with Neji was just…no. Ew. This problem must be fixed. "Eww." Mitsuki looked at the large group of people.

"How'd they find out about his appointment? Does somebody like run around screaming what Neji does in his private time?" Mitsuki asked. Gaara shrugged.

"How do they find out about anything? They're may be someone running around screaming about his personal life, yesterday I heard someone yell that Neji was training with Tenten, I figured it was a fanperson." Gaara replied. Mitsuki nodded.

"I see. Oh well, send them all away except for the fanboy." Mitsuki said. The fanboy bounded into the room saying yay a million times. Mitsuki pointed to a chair in which the boy sat. Mitsuki put on a serious face. There was only one way to save Neji from this fanboy.

"Now, tell me why you are gay." Mitsuki asked. The boy looked at her and sighed. "Because. Girls, they don't like me, they say I'm ugly and a bad ninja." He said. Mitsuki shook her head.

"So you take it out on the male population because they're like all sexy and good ninja's unlike you?" Mitsuki said matter of fact. "Hey!" The boy yelled. "But yeah. I was once less pathetic than that Naruto guy, but now…" The boy was cut off by Mitsuki.

"Did you just call my friend Naruto pathetic?" Mitsuki said angrily. The boy nodded. "Yeah, he is. Wait did you just say friend…?" The boy started. Mitsuki twitched. Screw helping Neji. Good deed for the day cancelled.

"Gaara! Come throw this jerkish creeper out a window please!" Gaara walked in the room and grabbed the fanboy by the collar of his shirt. He dragged him out of the office and threw him out a window in the hall. He went back into the office and nodded at Mitsuki.

"The task which you have required of me has been completed." Gaara said. Mitsuki thanked him, as Lee ran through the halls of the psychiatric help facility, screaming about Neji's appointment of youth and pie. Mitsuki turned to Gaara.

"What's with him and youth?" Mitsuki asked. "The world may never know." Was all Gaara could say, because at that moment Neji stalked into the room and sat down on the couch. "Neji you look angry. Did your evil fanpeople attack you?" Mitsuki asked giggling.

"Yes they did!" Neji shouted. "Why are you yelling?" Mitsuki shouted back at him. "Because they told me you told them about my appointment!" Neji yelled back. Mitsuki calmed down and thought about it for a minute.

"I think Lee was running around screaming that just a while ago, then something about youth and then pie. Hey Gaara we should go get pie later." Mitsuki said. Gaara nodded.

"Sounds good. I'll go ask Naruto if he wants to come too." Gaara said, walking towards the door. "Cool. Wait, ask Temari too, hmmm I wonder if Tenten will want to go?" Mitsuki said, thinking out loud. Neji smirked.

"Uh hello did you forget about me? And Tenten is doing something tonight." Neji said. Mitsuki sighed. "Darn. And no I didn't forget about you. Not completely anyways. Okay Gaara, go ask Naruto and Temari if they wanna come. If they want to, tell them to meet us outside Konoha's famous pie shop at seven. But you have to come back and tell me, ok? Ask Lee too." Mitsuki said, smiling.

'Lee will be dead by then.' Neji thought, with an evil smile on his face. Mitsuki turned to Gaara. "Gaara never mind about Lee, something tells me that he'll either be dead or in a hospital by the time we get to the pie shop." Mitsuki said smiling still.

"Why do you say that?" Gaara asked. Mitsuki pointed at Neji, who was sitting on the couch surrounded by an evil purple aura, laughing maliciously about plans of how to kill Lee. Gaara stared at him for a few seconds.

"Wow. He really does need help…Good thing he's here. Ok bye." Gaara walked out the door, passing by Akiko who handed Mitsuki a scroll. Akiko walked back out, closing the door behind her. Mitsuki smiled a big smile.

"Hey look! We just got a scroll, we just got a scroll, we just got a scroll, wonder who it's from?" Mitsuki sang. Neji looked at her like she was insane. "Were you watching Blues Clues today?" Neji asked. Mitsuki shook her head. "No."

"Then what the heck were you drinking this morning?" Neji asked, smirking. Mitsuki frowned. "Nothing, I just had a lot of sugar. Anyways were here to talk about your problems not mine! While were on that topic what seems to be the problem Neji?" Mitsuki said, smiling again.

"I'm going to kill Lee!" Neji said, cackling. Mitsuki cackled too. "Ha! My evil laugh is better!" Mitsuki said. Neji nodded.

"You have beat me…but I'm going to beat Lee to a pulp!" Neji shouted laughing evilly again. Mitsuki sighed, not noticing the boy in green spandex looking through the window in the door.

"Now Neji, you can't just kill Lee off of a whim." Mitsuki started. Lee smiled. 'Yay!'

"Wait till you're on a mission, and while Tenten's not looking then you kill him! But make it look like it was the enemy." Mitsuki finished. Lee looked at Mitsuki with a pained face. Lee turned and ran to find Gai to tell him about Neji and Mitsuki's unyouthful evil plans. Neji smirked.

"That is a great evil idea." Neji said. Mitsuki smiled and nodded. "I know but still killing him isn't the answer. If you keep him alive you can torture him for the rest of eternity!" Mitsuki said. "Even better!" Neji said loudly. There was another knock on the door and Gaara walked in, and pointed at the clock.

"Hey Neji, your appointments over, you wanna reschedule?" Mitsuki asked, drawing a picture on her notepad.

"Yes I'll be in same time next week. Goodbye Mitsuki, Gaara." Neji said walking out the door, going to find and hurt Lee. Gaara smirked, sitting down on the couch.

"What did he need help with?"

"He wants to hurt and kill Lee, and I told him what to do. Oh, and he thinks that I've been eating too many sugary foods lately." Mitsuki said, shrugging at the last part. Gaara frowned.

"You told me I could kill Lee!"

"Oh calm down, you still can, he's keeping him alive to torture him."

"Oh. Okay then. Seriously though, you do need to cut back on the sugar." Gaara said. Mitsuki pouted. "Never!" Gaara smirked. "Let's just go get pie." Mitsuki nodded and the two exited the office, heading towards Konoha's famous pie shop.

Well that's chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and for the record, this chapter has absolutely nothing against gay people. I happen to have a lot of gay friends. This was just a really creepy gay dude that not even a normal gay dude would think of dating and Mitsuki wanted to save Neji from being attacked from him cause he was very creepy. Sorry if I offended anyone.

Gaara: Look there comes the waiter with our pies.

Heza-chan: YAY! Say bye everybody!

Naruto: BYE! Wow this is great pie! Believe it!

Temari: See ya later! Yeah this is really good pie!

Gaara: Goodbye. I love this pie.

Heza-chan: Until the next chapter! YAY PIE!


	3. Beating Neji and Kissing!

Ok so last chapter we helped Neji with his how to kill Lee problem, and Gaara, Naruto, Temari, and I got some really great pie!! Whose life will we make better/worse this time?! Who knows!!!

'Thoughts'

Heza-chan: Naruto disclaimer, chop chop.

Naruto: Heza-chan does not own me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mitsuki, Gaara and Tenten sat around the table in Mitsuki's office. "That was great pie." Mitsuki said, smiling. Gaara nodded, along with Tenten. "Yeah, thanks for bringing me some!" Tenten said.

"No problem! What are best buddies for?!" Mitsuki shouted. Tenten smiled. "Hey, by the way, what were you doing last night anyways? We were going to invite you, but Neji said you were busy." Mitsuki said, thinking out loud. Tenten sighed.

"Yeah, I was doing something alright. Getting my butt handed to me by Neji, again!" Tenten shouted. Mitsuki's eyes widened.

"Again?! Okay, here, I'll tell you my secret technique that always works on Neji!" Mitsuki said, laughing as she whispered something to Tenten. Tenten giggled, and was soon joined by Mitsuki.

"That really works?" Tenten managed to get out between laughs. Mitsuki nodded. "You bet it does!" Tenten got up and made her way towards the door.

"Okay, I'm gonna go try it out now! See ya, Mitsuki, Gaara." Tenten said as she walked through the door. Gaara smirked.

"What did you tell her?"

"Go shut the door and I'll tell you." Mitsuki said, as Gaara's sand shut the door.

"Thank you. Anywho all you have to do is show him a picture of Naruto kissing Hinata!! He freaks out and stops paying attention and well you can figure out the rest." Mitsuki said, laughing again. Gaara's smirk grew.

"That's low. I'm so proud!" Gaara said glomping Mitsuki. Mitsuki laughed. "I feel so special!" As Gaara released Mitsuki, the door opened and Akiko's head popped in.

"Mitsuki, Hinata Hyuuga is here to see you."

"Again? Alright, send her on in Akiko." Akiko nodded and left, and Gaara headed for the door. Mitsuki waved. "Bye Gaara! See you in a few!" Gaara nodded as he walked out, passing Hinata.

"Mitsuki! Naruto-kun kissed me!!" Hinata yelled, forgetting that she didn't shut the door, and that Neji was standing outside. Neji's evil aura came back, and his only thoughts were 'must kill Uzamaki'

"Really?! That's awesome!" Mitsuki shouted hugging the girl.

"Yeah! I know! I didn't even faint!" Hinata shouted. Mitsuki smiled.

"Wow Hinata you're really loud when you want to be. That's great!!" Mitsuki said nodding. Hinata smiled.

"Thanks! Also I haven't stuttered in days!! I still blush though." Hinata said with a sigh.

"That's alright. That's called being human and in love. Oh and Neji I think we need to bump up your appointment to tomorrow. We don't need any dead body's littering the streets of Konoha." Mitsuki said, glancing at Neji. Neji nods, but slams the door to Mitsuki's office shut before storming off.

"Oh no!" Hinata yelled. "Naruto! Nii-san is going to kill him!" Mitsuki put her index finger on her chin, what she did when she was thinking hard. Mitsuki snapped her fingers.

"I got it! Hey Tenten!" Mitsuki shouted and Tenten walked in the door.

"Ha! I did it Mitsuki, Hinata! I finally beat Neji!" Tenten shouted with a triumphant grin. Mitsuki smiled.

"Told you it worked! Now, Hinata and I need you to beat him into a state of unconsciousness." Mitsuki said. Tenten cocked her head to the right.

"What now?"

"You heard me."

"And how do I do that? I don't want to hurt him that badly, and he said he wouldn't fall for the same thing twice." Tenten said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Oh, don't worry, I've got another idea." Mitsuki said grinning.

"What is it?!" Tenten said, smiling again.

"Kiss him!"

"…"

"…"

"Huh?!?!" Tenten and Hinata shouted together. Mitsuki's hands flew to her ears.

"Ow! That was my hearing, I intended to keep it!" Mitsuki started, lowering her hands, she continued. "And the answer to your really loud huh is this. Hinata and I both know you like him cause you told us yourself, so go kiss him and if were lucky he'll pass out and forget about killing Naruto!"

Hinata got on her knees in front of Tenten. "Please Tenten! I'm begging!" Tenten sighed. "Fine but you owe me." Mitsuki smirked.

"I owe you nothing you want to kiss him anyways."

Tenten smiled, and walked out the door. Hinata smiled. "Thanks so much Mitsuki! Anyways, I just need to tell one of my best friends what happened, so I'm going to go train! Ja ne!" Hinata said walking towards the door.

"See ya Hinata! Also Temari, wait until Hinata gets out to bust down the door." Mitsuki said as Hinata opened the door, revealing a laughing Temari. Hinata walked out of the office, and Temari shut the door behind her. Mitsuki sighed.

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

As Mitsuki finished counting the door flew off its hinges and Temari walked in the office.

"Wow." Mitsuki started. "I forget how much you like to break things sometimes. And I live with you! I do remember Gaara telling me you like to bust down doors though."

"Really? Well that's cool. Let's go home so you can make supper! Gaara and Kankarou are starved!" Temari said, grabbing Mitsuki's arm and dragging her toward the door. Mitsuki laughed at her friend. 

"Okay, okay, let's go but we have to get some groceries first." Mitsuki said as they left the office. "And Temari, you are going to die when I tell you what all happened today."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well that's the end of that chapter. I hope your all still enjoying the randomness.

Mitsuki: Hey Temari, stop laughing and come say goodbye to the people.

Temari: Bye!!! OMGSH I can't believe Tenten did that!!!

Mitsuki: Ok my gosh Temari stop laughing before you have a heart attack or something…anyways BYE EVERYBODY SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!


	4. Secret rooms, love, and logic

Last chapter Hinata came in and freaked out about Naruto kissing her and Tenten went off to kiss Neji so that he would pass out and wouldn't kill Naruto for kissing Hinata. Then Temari had a laughing fit after I told her what happened. And don't worry everyone she's fine. She stopped laughing when Jiraiya or whatever his name is came in and started hitting on her. Needless to say she started hitting on him with a rather large fan…

'Thoughts'

Heza-chan: Ok I don't own Naruto!! But I'm thinking about buying Gaara…hmmm

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mitsuki was sitting at her desk when Tenten burst in. "Mitsuki! It worked! I kissed him and he dropped like a rock! It was hilarious!" Tenten said laughing. Mitsuki giggled too.

"So are you guys together now?" Mitsuki asked. Tenten stopped laughing.

"Um. I'm not really sure. Should I ask him or something? Help!"

Mitsuki smiled. "Okay, okay. Well, I have an appointment with him today so you can hide in my secret room and I'll ask him about it! The room is pretty big, it started out as a closet, but I redecorated, and put some seals on it so you can't sense anyone's chakra coming from there, so he won't sense you."

"Awesome! Let's do it!" Tenten shouted. Mitsuki nodded and pressed a button under her desk, and a door to the right of her desk slid open, and Naruto came flying out.

"Is it safe yet? Did he leave?" Naruto asked, rubbing his head where he fell. Mitsuki put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh I forgot! I let Naruto stay in there last night incase Neji came looking for him! Sorry I left you there!"

Naruto laughed. "Eh, it's alright. Your secret room is pretty big. But you can hear everything in there!! And your plan to find out if Neji and Tenten are really together won't work if Neji see's her go into the secret room." Tenten gasped and jumped into the room, and the door slid shut behind her.

"So did you have a nice sleep?" Mitsuki asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yep. But hey, I'm going to leave before Neji comes and kills me. Bye Mitsuki!" Naruto shouted as he ran out the door. A few seconds later Neji burst into the room. 

"Am I crazy or did I just see Naruto leave this room?!" Neji shouted. Mitsuki smirked.

"You're crazy. Now I think we should talk about this not so little killing problem you're having." Mitsuki said as she and Neji both sat down.

"I am not having a killing problem!" Neji said indignantly.

"Hey Neji! There's Naruto!" Mitsuki shouted. Neji jumped up. "Where I'm going to kill that idiot for what he has done to Hinata!!"

"Yeah I lied. See in my neck of the woods, freaking out every time you think you see Naruto so you can kill him, we consider that a problem." Neji sat back down, sulking.

"Whatever. I will destroy him for kissing Hinata without her permission! She has lost her innocence! Her poor once pure soul, it will never be the same!" Neji said, his head in his hands.

"Um…okay then. Anyways, with kissing someone you don't ask permission! It just happens! Like when, oh say, when Tenten kissed you?" Mitsuki said, grinning. Neji blushed, remembering what happened.

"How did you find out about that?" Neji asked. "Uh Neji, she's my best friend. You think she wouldn't tell me?"

"Oh yeah. That's a good point." Neji said. Mitsuki grinned; time to put plan find-out-if-Neji-and-Tenten-are-dating-now into action.

"So are you guys dating now?" Mitsuki asked. Neji looked confused.

"Um, I'm not sure, how do you know?"

"Well, you buy her a gift and then ask her out in front of Ino and Sakura!" Mtisuki shouted. Neji nodded.

"I see. But why Yamanaka and Haruno? And what kind of gift?" Neji said, picking up Mitsuki's habit of thinking out loud.

"Well, Ino and Sakura because they'll let everybody know really fast!! And what kind of gift, hmm something cute and nice, no weapons, why don't you take Hinata with you?! She's great at picking things like that!" Mitsuki stated, smiling. Neji nodded. 

"Alright, I'll buy her something today!" Neji started to leave. Mitsuki stopped him.

"If you see Naruto, you cannot kill him." Mitsuki said. Neji's shoulder's slumped.

"Why not?! He kissed Hinata and must be punished!" Neji yelled. Mitsuki shook her head.

"You remind me of Lee. If you start talking about youth, I'm going to send you to the halfway house. And anyways, Hinata is actually pretty happy that he kissed her and if you kill him she will hate you for the rest of eternity."

"I hate when you use logic." Neji said sighing. Mitsuki looked surprised.

"Since when do I use logic?! Oh wait, was that logical?! I'm so sorry!" Mitsuki said, putting her hand over her mouth in surprise.

"Oh whatever. Ok so I'm going to go now and buy Tenten a gift with Hinata, and not kill Naruto, for now!!" Neji said as he walked out the door. Mitsuki waved goodbye and pressed the button under her desk, opening the secret door. Tenten tumbled out, grinning like a mad fool. Or someone who is about to get asked out by Neji. Wait never mind, same thing.

"Okay, 1 I like love your secret room! You have surround sound and can watch your sessions on a big screen TV! And 2 I'm going home now to wait for Neji, so see ya later!" Tenten said.

Mitsuki nodded. "Alrighty then, but when you see Ino, tell her I said that I havent' forgotten that she owes me twenty bucks."

"Will do! See ya!" Tenten shouted as she left. Gaara walked in the door and sat on the couch.

"Well?" 

"Well, Neji's asking Tenten out today, and he's actually not going to kill Naruto, oh and I somehow managed to be logical today." Mitsuki said, shrugging her shoulders. Gaara looked surprised.

"Wow. That's like impossible."

"That's what I thought too. Oh well lets go home!" Mitsuki said, jumping up from her seat. Gaara stood as well, opening the door for her.

"Will you make me cookies tonight?" Gaara asked. Mitsuki nodded.

"Sure, why not, double chocolate chip?"

"Yep. Let's go find Kankarou because he hid the chocolate chips so you wouldn't have another sugar rush." Gaara said as the two walked out of the building. Mitsuki snapped her fingers, figuring something out.

"That explains why I was logical today! Thanks a lot Kankarou!" Gaara shook his head.

"Okay, let's go now, I'm hungry."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya." Mitsuki said as the two walked towards their home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well that was interesting…See ya next chapter!

Mitsuki: BYE!! Ow Kankarou give me those chocolate chips!!

Kankarou: NEVER!!! Ow Gaara what the heck you're supposed to be on my side!!

Gaara: I want cookies!!!! Give her those chocolate chips NOW!!!

Temari: What the heck, just get the new ones from the cupboard!

Mitsuki & Gaara: Oh yeah…forgot about those…Oh well bye everyone!!!


	5. Truth or Dare

Chapter 5

HI AGAIN!!!! Last chapter we helped Neji prepare to ask out Tenten, and not kill Naruto, and then Gaara and I went home and made double chocolate chip cookies, with no help from Kankarou. So whose life will we make better/worse this chapter, will Mitsuki hurt Kankarou for taking the chocolate chips?! Well you'll have to read the chapter to find out!!! This chapter is just for fun, it doesn't really have anything to do with

the psychology stuff, I just felt like putting this in.

'Thoughts'

Heza-chan: HI Everybody!!! HEY GAARA IF YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!!!!

Gaara: Heza-chan does not own Naruto. Now give me a cookie!

Heza-chan: Fine here's your cookie!

Gaara: YUCK!!! This is oatmeal!!! I hate oatmeal cookies!!!! HEZA-CHAN!!!!

Heza-chan: Oops…well gotta run now bye!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tenten and all the other girls sat on the floor in Tenten's family room, eating popcorn and talking.

"Way to go Tenten, you finally got yourself a man!" Ino shouted. Tenten smiled. "Yeah, it's great!" Sakura smiled.

"So, since this is a sleepover, let's play a game! Cause usually we just sit around and gossip about boys." Sakura said. Ino smirked.

"Alright, how about pin the tail on forehead-girl?"

"No, how about pin the tail on the pig?!"

"Forehead-girl!" 

"Pig!"

"How about hide and seek?" Hinata suggested quietly. Ino and Sakura stopped arguing.

"No, that's a little kid game Hinata." Ino said. Mitsuki frowned.

"And pin the tail on whatever isn't?" Ino frowned too. "No! Okay, yeah, but still, hide and seek is worse." Temari and Mitsuki looked at each other and nodded, it was time to suggest the most deadly game ever.

"How about truth or dare?!" The girls said together. The other girls nodded, and got into a circle. Mitsuki smiled.

"Tenten can go first since it's her party." Tenten nodded, and turned to Sakura. "Truth or dare Sakura?" Sakura smiled.

"Truth!"

"Chicken. Do you dream about Sasuke?" Tenten said, smirking, a habit picked up from Neji. Sakura's cheeks turned red and she nodded.

"Yes." The girls laughed, and Sakura turned to Temari. "Temari, truth or dare?"

"Eh, I'm not afraid of a challenge! Dare!"

"I dare you to go find Shikamaru and tell him you love him!" Sakura shouted. Temari blushed. "Fine." Temari jumped out the window and went to find Shikamaru. Ten minutes later when she came back, Temari was as red as a tomato.

"So?" The girls asked together. Temari sat back down, still red.

"I told him." She started. The girls moved in closer to make sure they could hear. "He kissed me and told me he loved me too." The girls all squealed and tackled Temari.

"That's so sweet! I thought he would never tell you!" Mitsuki said. Ino nodded.

"Yeah he may be my teammate but no offence; he's too lazy to make the first move." The other girls smiled and nodded. Temari's face finally turned back to normal and she looked around the group.

"So since it's my turn…" Her eyes landed on Mitsuki. "Mitsuki, truth or dare?"

"Um. Dare?" Temari smiled evilly.

"I dare you to kiss Gaara when we get home!" Temari shouted. Mitsuki instantly turned red.

"Huh?!" Was all she could manage to say. Temari smirked.

"It's a dare, you have to do it!" Mitsuki sighed. "Fine, but on the cheek." Temari shook her head. "Uh uh, no way, on the lips!" Mitsuki sighed again. "Your so mean Temari."

"I've been told that." Temari said. Mitsuki grinned and looked at Hinata.

"Truth or dare Hinata?" Hinata poked her fingers together, and looked up at the girls.

"Dare." The girls smiled. "Wow Hinata, your being brave tonight!" Ino shouted. Hinata blushed.

"Anyways Hinata, you have to go up to Naruto and ask him on a date!" Hinata nodded. "Alright." Mitsuki smiled. "You have to ask him tomorrow okay?" Hinata nodded again.

"Ino, truth or dare?" Ino smiled.

"Dare!"

"You must stay away from Sasuke for 1 week." Hinata said. Ino started to pout.

"That's no fair!" The girls laughed. "Sorry Ino-pig, but it's a dare, and like Temari said, you have to do it!" Sakura said. Ino sighed. "Fine. Tenten truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh!" Tenten said sticking out her tongue playfully.

"I dare you to make out with Neji when your training tomorrow!"

"Uh Ino, you know that's not a big deal, they're dating." Mitsuki started. "That was the point of the sleepover." Hinata finished. Ino shrugged. "Oh well, gotta do it anyways!" Tenten smiled.

"Okay! Consider it done! Mitsuki, truth or dare?!" Tenten shouted. Mitsuki sighed. "Me again? Ok dare." Tenten smiled evilly, and Mitsuki instantly regretted her decision.

"I dare you to when you go to kiss Gaara you have to be wearing make up and make yourself look all cute!" Tenten said. "She's already pretty what else do you want from her. It's not like she needs make up or anything." Ino stated. Mitsuki smiled.

"Thanks Ino, by the way, I'll do it Tenten. Sakura truth or dare?" Sakura smiled.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Lee!" Mitsuki said giggling. Sakura shook her head.

"No. I don't want to lead him on and if I kiss him that's basically telling him I like him!!" Mitsuki smiled.

"Alright on the cheek then. Chicken." Sakura's mouth dropped. "Hey!" Hinata yawned, and stood up. " Let's go to be guys, I'm beat." The other girls nodded, and after shutting off all the lights headed up to Tenten's huge bedroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok I didn't plan on Mitsuki and Gaara liking each other, it just sort of happened. She wanted to feel special too okay!! So I hope you liked this little add on chapter. I did!

Mitsuki: I hate Temari…

Temari: Oh come on admit it you like him!

Mitsuki: umm…

_Mitsuki pulls a Hinata and faints._

Temari: Oh well I'll get it out of her at home! Bye everyone!!


	6. Finishing dares and falling asleep!

Welcome to the next chapter! Thank you to all of you who reviewed!! Last time we played truth or dare, this time we will watch as we all make fools of ourselves by completing the dares! Now sit back relax and enjoy the randomness that is my fanfic!!

'Thoughts'

'_Gaara's inner self'_

Mitsuki: Hi…

Tenten: Mitsuki is in shock because of her dare from last chapter so I will be saying the disclaimer!!! Heza-chan does not own Naruto, Hinata does!!!

Hinata: OO Tenten that's something I would expect from Heza-chan!!

Tenten: Really? Ok oh well on with the fanfic!!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino sighed along with Mitsuki, Sakura, Hinata, and Temari. They were sitting in a tree watching Neji and Tenten spar, waiting for Tenten to do her dare.

"I wish she would hurry up already." Mitsuki said. Ino and Sakura nodded. "Yeah!" At that moment Tenten whispered something to Neji, and pushed him into a tree, and started making out with him.

"Yeah! Go Tenten!" Sakura yelled. Ino threw her hands up in the air. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"Oh my gosh they're gonna die from lack of air!" Mitsuki started, as she looked over at Hinata. "Hinata, what are you doing?" She asked the girl, who was holding a camera and snapping pictures.

"Blackmail." Hinata said smirking. Temari smiled. "Wow Hinata. I didn't know you would think about doing that. Good idea though!" Down below Tenten stopped kissing Neji, who was frozen in shock, and turned to the girls.

"There, mines done, and now my boyfriends frozen, that's great, just great." Tenten said sighing, as she sat down on the tree beside the girls, giving Neji some time to calm down. The girls burst out laughing, as Lee appeared, walking up to Neji to see what was wrong with him. Temari smirked and turned to Sakura.

"Your turn." Temari whispered pushing Sakura out of the tree.

"My youthful teammate and eternal youthful rival, what did our teams youthful flower do to you?!" Lee shouted, poking Neji's face, trying to get him to speak. Sakura walked up behind him and tapped him on his shoulder, and he turned around.

"Hello Sakura, my beautiful youthful cherry blossom of youth!" Lee shouted, making Sakura flinch and the girls in the tree burst out in a giggle fit. Sakura sighed and kissed Lee on the cheek, making him blush like he was trying to be a tomato.

"Lee your awesome, don't ever change 'k?" Sakura said. Lee nodded. "Y-yes, Sakura-chan. Whatever you wish." The girls in the tree burst out laughing again, as they followed Sakura who was starting to walk towards town.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata, Ino, and Mitsuki were walking home from the training grounds, Temari and Sakura having already left, and Tenten still training with Neji. The girls were laughing hysterically when Sasuke appeared, walking towards them. Ino stopped laughing and turned and ran the other way. Sasuke walked up to the girls and smirked.

"Ok not that I'm enjoying the peace but what's up with Ino?" Sasuke asked. Mitsuki smiled. "Well ya see, she was dared to stay away from you for a week! For her it's torture." Sasuke nodded.

"Well, tell whoever dared her that that I say thanks." Sasuke said as he walked away. Mitsuki and Hinata looked at each other and started laughing again. They were so busy laughing insanely that they didn't notice the blonde haired fox boy come up behind them.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Hey Mitsuki!" Naruto shouted, making both girls jump. Mitsuki smirked and nudged Hinata. Hinata smiled.

"Naruto-kun, would you like to go get some ramen tomorrow?" Hinata asked. Naruto smiled.

"Sure Hinata-chan! I'd love too! I'll meet you at Ichiraku at one! See ya!" Naruto said, running off to tell anyone but Neji.

"Nicely done Hinata." Mitsuki said. Hinata smiled. "Thanks! But Mitsuki, don't you still have to do your dare?" Hinata asked. Mitsuki nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll do it tonight at the house where Tenten can't make fun of me." Mitsuki said. Hinata smiled, and waved goodbye as she walked up the path to the Hyuuga household.

-----------------------------------------------------

Mitsuki sighed as she walked in the house. "I'm home!" Was all she could say before Temari had grabbed her arm and was dragging her to her room.

"Mitsuki, it's time to get you ready to complete your dare!" Temari said, as she shut the door. Mitsuki nodded. "Yeah, I know, oh, and by the way, you and Tenten are both officially on my 'You Suck' list." Mitsuki said.

"Oh I'm so hurt. Now go get a shower and get into the cute little outfit Sakura and Ino picked out for you. Then come back here so I can do your hair!" Temari said grinning. Mitsuki frowned.

"What outfit? And my hair will be fine in a ponytail, thank you very much." Mitsuki said. Temari shook her head. "Oh you'll see about the outfit, and I'm doing your hair, so just deal with it!" Temari said as Mitsuki walked out of the room.

----------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, Mitsuki walked back into Temari's room in a light blue evening gown that stopped right above her knees, with a string around the middle that tied into a bow in the back, which made it flow out at the waist. Mitsuki sighed and sat down so Temari could do her hair.

"You know, I will get you and Tenten for this." Mitsuki said.

"Oh whatever, now stop talking so I can finish your makeup!" Temari said.

--------------------------------------

Another twenty minutes later, Mitsuki's hair and makup was done, her hair was straightened, and had a light blue bow in it. Temari stepped back to examin her work.

"Wow, you look amazing! I'm a miracle worker!" Temari said. Mitsuki stood up. "Oh shut it Temari. Though I do like my hair, and the bow is a nice touch." Temari nodded, and pushed Mitsuki towards the door.

"Glad you like it, now go find Gaara so you can kiss him!" Temari said. Mitsuki sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

------------------------------------------

Mitsuki walked out to the balcony, where Gaara was standing, looking up at the stars.

"Hey there Gaara! Whatcha doing?" Mitsuki asked. Gaara didn't look at her, just continued looking up at the stars. "Nothing, looking at the stars." Mitsuki smiled.

"Can I look at them with you?" She asked. Gaara nodded. Mitsuki stood beside him, looking up at the stars. Gaara looked down at her, and held back a blush. Mitsuki didn't notice him staring at her, and continued to look at the stars. "Wow, the stars sure are beautiful tonight." Mitsuki said.

'_They aren't the only things.' _A voice in Gaara's head said.

'Who are you?' Gaara asked the voice.

'_I'm the inner you, who's not afraid to admit that Mitsuki looks…wow.'_

'Stop thinking like that. She's like my best girl friend, and my sister's best friend.'

'_Well she could be our girlfriend girlfriend.'_

'She doesn't like me like that. Stop saying such odd things.'

'_Oh come on admit it, she looks amazing and you totally like her.'_

'Ok, just because I think she looks beautiful doesn't mean I like her!'

'_Imagine what dating her would be like, holding hands, always together, and oh man, imagine kissing her!'_

'Shut up!' Gaara shouted at himself, mentally kicking himself.

'_Ow! And I'm not shutting up. You like her, what's so wrong with that?'_

'Look even if I did like her, and I'm not saying I do, she probably has tons of people tell her they love her a day, so one more person wouldn't matter to her.'

''_Why would tons of people tell her they love her every day?_'

'She's a psychologist, she's gorgeous and she's funny.'

'_What's her being a psychologist have to do with anything?'_

"It means she's smart." Gaara said. 'Oh crap did I just say that out loud?' Gaara thought, looking down at Mitsuki, who was sleeping, resting her head on his shoulder. Gaara smirked and picked her up, carrying her inside and laying her on her bed.

'She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.'

'_Imagine her sleeping with…' _Gaara kicked himself mentally, not wanting to hear what his inner self had to say. He walked out of Mitsuki's room, shutting the door behind him, and went back out to the balcony. Temari came out from behind the pillar she was hiding behind.

'Darn, so close! Well she has to kiss him still, so maybe this will all work out.' Temari said as she went to her room to call Tenten.

**Bold/Tenten** _**bold italic/Temari**_

**Hello?**

_**Hey Tenten, it's Temari**_.

**Hey Temari, did she kiss him yet?!**

_**No not yet, you have no idea how hard it is to get those two together!**_

**Yeah, gotta imagine it's hard…so what did happen?**

_**They were out on the balcony watching the stars together and Mitsuki fell asleep!**_

**Oh really? Guess the stress got to her.**

_**Probably, but guess what, before he carried her back inside, he said something about her being smart!!**_

**OH MY GOSH!!! We have got to get them together Temari! I'll go insane if we don't!**

_**Yeah I know!!**_

**The terrible triplets have to have boyfriends at the same time or it will get all weird!!**

_**Totally! Hey why do we still call the three of us the terrible triplets?**_

**I have no idea…I guess cause Iruka-sensei called us that and it just stuck.**

_**Yeah guess so…well I gotta go. She will kiss him tomorrow!! Bye!!**_

**Bye!! See you tomorrow!!**

--------------------------------

The sand siblings were all in the kitchen, Gaara leaning against a wall, Temari waiting impatiently for Mitsuki, and Kankarou getting ready to eat a piece of toast. Mitsuki walked down the stairs and walked over to Gaara and gave him a peck on the lips. Temari smirked and Kankarou dropped his toast in shock, as Mitsuki took a step back, and smiled.

"That's for taking me to my room last night, thanks!" Mitsuki said as she walked towards the door. "Let's go Temari! Bye guys!" Mitsuki and Temari walked out the door, Temari still smirking. Kankarou turned to Gaara.

"What was that about?" He asked. Gaara shrugged. "She fell asleep on the balcony and I carried her to her room." Kankarou frowned.

"Man, I've done tons of stuff for her and I never got a kiss!" Kankarou said pouting. Gaara nodded.

"I think I'm going to help her more often." Gaara said, walking up the stairs.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Well that makes things a bit more interesting!!! Oh and if your wondering why I didn't have any sessions it was the weekend!! YAY WEEKENDS!!!!! And if it was too much Heza-chan I'm sorry, her dare was harder to write out in 3 sentences, and yes apparently Gaara likes her…didn't see that coming did ya?! C U NEXT CHAPTER!!!

Mitsuki: Bye bye!!

Kankarou: My precious toast!!!

Temari: Oh shut up and say goodbye to the people!!

Kankarou: Bye…

Temari: BYE!!!!


	7. No more youth, or love, and moving

Ok I'm back!!! Last chapter we tortured everybody with horrible dares!! Bwahaha!!! Tenten had to make out with Neji, Hinata had to ask out Naruto, Ino had to avoid Sasuke for a week, Sakura had to kiss Lee on the cheek and Mitsuki had to kiss Gaara!! I wonder what will happen now!! Yes even I the authoress doesn't know exactly!! Whose life will we make better/worse?! You'll just have to read to find out!

'Thoughts'

'_Gaara's inner self'_

Mitsuki: Neji!! Tenten!! Come say the disclaimer!!

Neji & Tenten: Heza-chan does NOT own Naruto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mitsuki, Tenten, and Temari walked towards Mitsuki's office, laughing hysterically. "I can't believe you did that!" Tenten said in between laughs. Mitsuki smiled.

"I had to, it was a dare! You know that, you two were the ones who gave me the dares!" Mitsuki said, something starting to click. 'Those dorks set me up!' she thought, annoyed.

"You know, technically you didn't finish your dare, you were supposed to kiss him last night, and you waited till this morning." Temari said, making Mitsuki forget about what she had just realized. "Well too bad, I fell asleep. I kissed him at least, so be happy, and stop complaining, cause no matter what you do you can't change it so I didn't fall asleep." Mitsuki stated, shrugging.

"Hmm. Maybe Neji knows a way!" Tenten said smirking. Mitsuki and Temari laughed. "Ha, very funny. You are kidding, right?" Mitsuki asked, her eyes growing wider.

"Of course Mitsuki, gosh! Neji can't turn back time. I think." Tenten said laughing again. "Hilarious. So Temari, were you spying on us last night?" asked Mitsuki. Temari looked around nervously.

"Umm. Maybe, how'd you know?" Temari asked, crossing her arms. Mitsuki smiled. "Well, I know you, so I just kinda figured, and, you just told me."

"Ha Temari, you walked right into that one!" Tenten said, pointing and laughing. Temari frowned. "Oh shove it Tenten! You're supposed to be on my side anyways." Mitsuki turned back from waving at

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Both girls shouted at the confused psychologist. 'That was close; she can't figure out we've been setting her up the whole time! She'd kill us!'

"Hey guys, why did you both just get like really quiet? Did I say something?" Mitsuki said, confused. "Nope, nothing at all, we were both just thinking about our boyfriends, right Temari?" Tenten said nervously.

"Huh?" Temari said, making Tenten elbow her in the side. "Oh, yeah, right Tenten!" Mitsuki cocked an eyebrow, thinking they were being weird, but shook it off.

"Well, now you both get to go see them cause guess what, I'm late, again!" Mitsuki said, running towards the office. Temari and Tenten gave a sigh of relief.

"Wow that was close; we need to be more careful!!" Temari said. Tenten nodded. "Yeah, definitely. So how can we get them together?!"

"No idea, but we will figure something out! I know it!"

--------------------------------------------------

Mitsuki ran into her office and sat down at her desk, just as Lee walked in.

"Mitsuki!" Lee shouted.

"Lee!!" Mitsuki yelled. "Why are you yelling?!"

"Because it is very youthful!!"

"And it's really loud so can we stop now?!"

"Okay." Lee said quietly, for once, sitting down on the couch. "Wow, this is a very comfortable couch! It reminds me of…!" Lee started, only to be interrupted by Mitsuki.

"Lee, don't say it! Please!"

"Sorry, Mitsuki-chan." Lee said, his head hanging down. Mitsuki sighed. "So Lee, what seems to be the problem?"

Lee's head shot up, and tears ran down his face, anime style.

"Everyday at training, when Gai-sensei is not looking my eternal rival Neji glares at me as if he wants to kill me! I don't even know what I did! He must be jealous of my youthfulness!" Lee said nodding a few times.

"I highly doubt that Lee." Mitsuki said with a smirk. "Well, since you don't know, why don't we ask Neji?!" Lee stared at her as if she had just suggested that he talk to the person who was probably currently planning his death. Which she was so, yeah.

"What?!?! Are you trying to get me killed?!" Lee shouted his eyes wide.

"What? Of course not, we need Neji to help you get over your fears of him!" Mitsuki said smiling. Lee shook his head violently. "But he'll kill me!!"

"Well, I'm not that worried." Mitsuki said shrugging. Lee was desperately trying to find an escape, when he got an idea.

"But if I die here or get hurt you'll have to pay a lot of money." Lee said, sure that this would change her mind. Mitsuki smirked.

"Now Lee, haven't you seen the signs on my door?"

Lee gulped, and turned his head to look at the door. On it were three signs which read:

'If you are injured during your session, we are not liable for anything.' And:

'If you get hurt or die during your session, it's your own fault for not being able to work out your problems on your own!' And my personal favorite:

'Shut up already, I'm not giving you any money, stop whining!'

"Oh." Lee said, turning to face Mitsuki again. Mitsuki nodded. "Yeah." She started. "Hey Neji come here for a minute!!!!!!!!" she finished, shouting. Lee jumped from his seat.

"Nooooooooo!!!!!!"

Neji walked into the office and instantly started glaring at Lee, his purple aura hath returned.

"Neji sit." She said, motioning to the couch, which Neji sat on, Lee inching away. "Thank you. Now Neji, please explain why you want to kill Lee." Neji growled, making Mitsuki smirk.

"He always tells my evil fangirls…" Neji started.

"Fan_people_." Mitsuki stated, shuddering.

"Right. Fan_people_…eww…what I'll be doing so then they all attack me!" Neji said, shouting at the end. Mitsuki smiled. "Well, he has a big mouth, probably bigger than his love of youth, which is saying something, but still."

"Have you ever been attacked by your fans?! Have you ever had someone try and tear off your clothes or cut off a piece of your hair?! It's worse than being attacked by rouge ninja!" Neji shouted. Mitsuki tried not to laugh, Neji looked so funny. (A/N I'd imagine he'd look pretty silly when he shouts and is about to maybe pull someone else's hair out.)

"Well, I don't think my fans would do that, if I even have any fans, but I know what it's like to have people tell you they're in love with you constantly." Mitsuki said, shuddering again. "So punish Lee for his actions!" Neji shouted.

"Fine, but only to shut you up, well both of you actually." Mitsuki said, beginning to make hand signs.

"What?!" Lee shouted. Mitsuki ignored him and finished making the hand signs.

"Dance of the thousand duct tapes!!" Mitsuki shouted. There was a bright flash and then…nothing. Well, nothing noticeable.

"What the heck did you do to him?!" Neji asked, actually excited, which was scaring the crap out of Mitsuki. She shook it off and turned to Lee.

"Lee, say youth please."

"Why?"

"Just do it, or else I'll use another jutsu on you."

"Fine! You……quack!!!!!!"

Mitsuki and Neji sweatdropped and Lee looked shocked.

"Why did he quack?" Neji asked.

"I have no idea." Mitsuki said shrugging. "He's just not able to say youth until I use the un-jutsu." Neji cocked an eyebrow at the purple eyed psychologist. "What the heck? Un-jutsu? What's that?"

"Something I just made up." Mitsuki said smiling. Neji and Lee sweatdropped. Neji looked at the clock and sighed.

"Alright, I guess since your torturing Lee I won't kill him. This is more amusing anyways." Neji said, walking towards the door, dragging Lee, who was still trying to say youth. They walked out, and Gaara walked in with Kiba.

"Hi Gaara! Hi Kiba, what's up?" Mitsuki said, smiling. Gaara nodded, acknowledging her hello. "I found him out there begging Akiko to see you." Gaara stated. Mitsuki nodded, and turned to Kiba.

"So Kiba, what's wrong?" Mitsuki asked. Kiba sat down on the couch, frowning.

"It's all your fault!" Kiba shouted. Gaara walked in, closing the door behind him and sat down on an armchair close to Mitsuki. "What's my fault? Anymore it seems like everything's my fault, so what did I do now?" Mitsuki asked. 

"You made Hinata bolder, and made her go on a date with Naruto and now their going steady!" Kiba shouted. "Bark!" Akamaru, um…barked, from inside Kiba's jacket.

"Their going steady?!" Mitsuki said, her face lighting up. Kiba nodded. "Yes! And it's all your fault!" Mitsuki's face turned went to a confused look.

"Why are you so upset by this turn of events?" Mitsuki asked. Kiba sighed. "I…I liked Hinata. Still do." He said.

"Well, if you really like Hina, shouldn't you be happy if she's happy?" Mitsuki asked gently. Kiba nodded. "I guess so. But I really like her!"

"Well, for now I just suggest you support her. Anyways, the odds of Naruto doing something stupid and or idiotic and her breaking up with him are in your favor." Mitsuki said, trying to cheer up the boy. 

"Really?! So like what percent of a chance is there that they'll break up?!" Kiba shouted. "Um, a fifty percent chance of them breaking up, but only a thirty percent chance of them staying that way for more than a day, sorry."

"Oh. Well, I am going to stay hopeful! Hinata will be mine someday, and if not her, there will be another girl to fill the void!" Kiba shouted, jumping up! Akamaru barked his agreement. They both walked out of the room, talking about what to do when Naruto and Hinata have their first breakup.

"Well that was awkward. I hate being put between friends like that. I mean, I feel bad for Kiba and all, but Hinata's really happy with Naruto." Mitsuki said, sighing, and shrinking down into her seat. Gaara smirked beside her. "You know you care too much."

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you just tell him the truth? That he's never going to be with the Hyuuga?"

"Because I don't want to make him feel worse. I mean if you really liked a girl who liked someone else what would you do?" Mitsuki asked.

'_You would kill them, rip them to shreds, and make them loath the day they laid eyes on our Mitsuki!!'_

"Hey Gaara, you okay? Hello?" Mitsuki asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

'Well I would be angry but, hey wait a second, who said we were talking about her?'

'_We both know you would kill them, and you knew we were talking about her!'_

"Gaara!" Mitsuki shouted, shaking Gaara from his inner battle.

"Huh? Oh, what Mitsuki?" Gaara asked. Mitsuki cocked her head a little, and looked at Gaara, a bit worried.

"You never answered my question."

"Oh, I don't know."

"Ok then, lets go home, I have to make supper." Mitsuki said grabbing her coat and walking towards the door, Gaara following.

----------------------------------------------------

"Hey guy's, who does Gaara like?" Mitsuki asked, throwing the pizza in the oven.

"Where did that come from?" Temari asked, as she continued making the salad, Kankarou nodded, but continued to focus on his cobbler.

"My mouth, duh! Just kidding! Well, you see, Kiba came in today and he was all upset cause Hinata and Naruto are going steady." Mitsuki said, mixing up a pitcher of iced tea. Temari stopped making the salad and turned to Mitsuki her eyes wide and a huge smile on her face.

"They're going steady?! Since when?!"

"Since today apparently. Now, back to my question." Mitsuki said. Kankarou shrugged.

"Well, personally I think he likes…ow! Temari what was that for?!" Kankarou shouted, getting elbowed in the side again, and mouthed an oh as Temari put her finger to her lips, silencing him.

"I don't know who he likes, he never mentioned anyone." Temari said. Mitsuki didn't know why but she suddenly lost her appetite. "Oh. Okay."

"Hey, what's wrong, you sound disappointed." Temari said. Mitsuki shrugged.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine. Here the pizza's done." Mitsuki said, putting the pizza on the table. She turned and started up the stairs.

"I'm not hungry, I'm going to bed. Night guys."

The two told her goodnight and Mitsuki trudged up the stairs to her room. As soon as he heard her door shut Kankarou turned to Temari, frowning, his unhappiness visible on his face.

"See! We should've just told her! Now she's upset!" Kankarou hissed at Temari.

"I'll go talk to her later, She'll be fine. It's not like we can just say 'Hey, Gaara likes you so you should be happy again!' We have to wait for him to tell her himself." Temari said.

Kankarou nodded. "Yeah, but it's so much harder that way!"

"Oh well, we'll fix this later, let's just eat for now." Temari said, placing the salads on the table.

-------------------------------------

Gaara, Temari, and Kankarou sat around the eerily quiet table, each eating a piece of pizza. Suddenly Gaara spoke.

"Hey, what's burning?"

"Ahhh!!!!! My cobbler!!!!" Kankarou shouted jumping from his seat to save his precious cobbler. Temari sighed and grabbed some food, and walked up the stairs to Mitsuki's room, while Gaara had a smirking fit. (Well he doesn't laugh so what do you expect from me, I'm not a miracle worker people.)

------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuki heard a knock on the door, and instantly hid her diary back in its hiding spot. 'Great, I wonder who's knocking. Oh God please don't let it be Gaara!' Mitsuki thought, silently praying, as she told the person the door was open and to come in. Mitsuki's prayers were answered as Temari walked in, with a plate of food, which she sat on Mitsuki's nightstand.

"Hey there, thought you might be hungry." Temari said, smiling and sitting on Mitsuki's bed.

"Yeah I am thanks." Mitsuki said. Temari decided that now was as good a time as any to ask Mitsuki what was up, so that's just what she did.

"So, you gonna tell me what's up, or do I have to call Tenten over here?" Temari asked. Mitsuki shook her head. "I'm fine, just a little bummed out."

"Why?" Ah the dreaded question, that Mitsuki had been hoping Temari wouldn't ask, because, frankly she didn't know the answer.

"Just…because." Mitsuki said, leaning back on the bed. Temari frowned and whipped out a cell phone and started dialing.

"That's it, I'm calling Tenten." The phone was ringing, and the girls heard someone running up the steps, and Temari snapped the phone shut. Tenten burst in through the door, striking a pose.

"Wow. How'd you get here so fast?" Mitsuki and Temari asked in unison. Tenten smiled and sat down on the bed.

"I ran." Tenten said.

"Why'd you come over?" Temari asked.

"I don't know, I just felt like something was wrong that needed Tenten psychology." Tenten, said making Mitsuki grin for a second. "So I came over."

"Well, you were right. Mitsuki's bummed about something and she won't tell me what." Temari said. Tenten nodded.

"Thought so, usually that Tenten psychology line makes her bust out laughing, but she just grinned for like five seconds. So what's wrong Mi?" Tenten asked, looking at Mitsuki. Temari sighed.

"Mitsuki, is this about Gaara? You know, what Kankarou and I said?" Temari asked, guilt hitting her like a speeding truck. Mitsuki shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Temari, what did you say?!" Tenten shouted. Temari sighed again.

"We just said that we didn't know if Gaara liked anyone." Tenten smiled.

"Hey Mitsuki, if you want to know, why don't you ask Gaara? He would know." She said. Mitsuki smiled. "You're right Tenten! Hey Gaara! Can you come here!!!!!" Mitsuki shouted. Tenten smiled.

"Hey wait, I'm always right! Mitsuki, did you mean I'm not always right?!" Tenten asked, faking shock. Mitsuki didn't get to answer because Gaara opened the door and walked in. He was about to ask why she wasn't at dinner, but then saw Tenten and Temari and decided against it.

"What?"

Mitsuki winced at the coldness in his voice, but asked her question none the less.

"Okay, I know this is totally random, but who do you like?" Mitsuki asked.

'You!!!' Gaara's inner self screamed. He was tempted to say that, but what came out of his mouth was "Umm…nobody." Mitsuki's face fell, but she put on a fake smile.

"Thanks Gaara, you can go now." Mitsuki said. Gaara nodded, and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Mitsuki instantly burst out in tears.

'What's wrong with me?! It's not like it's a big deal! I shouldn't care this much! He's just a good friend! Its not like…oh my gosh! I fell in love with him! I'm totally in love with him!' With this realization Mitsuki's sobs grew louder and she held her head in her hands.

"Oh my! I see what's going on! You like Gaara!" Tenten said, her eyes growing wide. Temari's jaw dropped.

"Since when?!"

"I don't know. Awhile I guess. And you know what sucks? Now, I know what would've happened if I would have told him…how…how I feel." Mitsuki said in between sobs. Tenten turned to Temari, and they both look at Mitsuki, then back at eachother and nod.

"Hey Mi, do you want to come live with me for awhile? My house is big enough for 6 girls, and I think the best thing for you right now is to get you away from Gaara." Tenten said. Temari nodded, and Mitsuki had looked up at them, tears still streaming down her porcelain face, her purple eyes puffy from crying.

"Yeah, I agree, though I will miss you. As long as I'm allowed to come visit whenever I want I'm fine with it." Temari said. Tenten punched Temari playfully on the arm.

"You already knew you could. So Mitsuki, what'll it be?" Tenten asked. Mitsuki wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'll get my stuff."

"Just get enough stuff for a week or two. I'll have Kankarou bring the rest of your clothes and stuff over later, but your furniture will have to stay here." Temari said. Mitsuki nodded.

"It's fine, I already have a huge spare bedroom set up. All it needs is a bit of work, and a person living in it, and it will fell just like home!" Tenten said, and Mitsuki smiled, and pulled out her purple bag, and started to gather her stuff.

-------------------------------------------------------

The girls stood by the door, Mitsuki and Tenten each with two bags in there hands. "Well, I guess this is it. Tell the guys I said goodbye. I'll miss you tons Temari. You have to come visit like all the time okay? Promise!" Mitsuki said, tearing up. Temari nodded, also tearing up. "Don't worry; I'll come see you all the time! But are you sure you don't want to tell the guys goodbye yourself?"

"Positive."

"Well, see you soon Temari!" Tenten said to her friend. Mitsuki gave Temari a hug, almost in tears.

"Bye." Temari said, as the girls went out into the night.

---------------------------------------------------------

Temari sighed, and went into the kitchen. Kankarou walked in, and looked around the kitchen. "Hey Temari, where's Mitsuki?" He asked, sitting down across the table from Temari.

"She's gone Kankarou." Temari said. Kankarou's eyes bugged out.

"She died?!" He shouted. Temari slapped her forehead. "No you idiot!" Temari shouted. "She's going to live with Tenten for awhile. She told me to tell you goodbye." Kankarou sighed.

"Gaara's gonna kill someone. He's not going to be happy with this." He said. Temari nodded.

"Yeah. Not happy at all."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well here's my chapter!! I'm sorry if this is too much Mitsuki, but I had to give her a reason for moving out, it's not like just typing "she moved out." That would leave too many questions. Wow this is like one of my longest chapters ever…cool!! Well I hope you enjoyed it!! R&R!!!! Pwetty please!!!!

Mitsuki: BYE!!

Tenten: See you next chapter!!

Lee: Why am I here? Must be the power of you…quack. OH DARN IT!!!

Tenten: Just say goodbye Lee…

Lee: GOODBYE!! Yes goodbye my you…quack.

Tenten & Mitsuki: LEE!!!!!


	8. Gaara finds out, and Tsunade's plan

Well last chapter Mitsuki thinks she figures out that Gaara doesn't like her, Mitsuki stops Lee from saying youth, and Kiba has a cow because Naruto and Hinata are dating.

Whose life will we make better/worse this time? You'll just have to wait and see!!

'Thoughts'

'_Gaara inner'_

'**Mitsuki inner'**

Mitsuki: Hi I don't own Naruto.

Shikamaru: What's wrong with you?

Mitsuki: Nothing…Why?

Shikamaru: Well you usually make someone else say the disclaimer.

Mitsuki: Oh…

Shikamaru: Wow…ok

Temari: Shikamaru I'll explain it to you in a minute…everyone else, on with the fanfic!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It has been a week since Mitsuki moved in with Tenten, and Gaara is still none the wiser. He was on a mission or something. (coughavoidingMitsukicough)

-----------------------------------

Gaara walked into his home after getting back from his avoidance…I mean mission. He shut the door behind him and walked into the kitchen to see Kankarou and Temari sitting at the table.

"Hn. I'm home."

Kankarou and Temari turn and nod. "Welcome back." They said in unison. "Was your mission successful?"

"Yes." Gaara said stoicly, sitting down at the table. "Where's Mitsuki? She's usually attacked me and hugged me to a near death state by now."

Kankarou and Temari glanced back and forth and sighed.

"Kankarou, you tell him."

"No way. She's your best friend. You tell him."

"No you!"

"No you tell him Temari!"

"I'm the oldest what I say goes now you tell him!"

"Would one of you just tell me where she is?!" Gaara shouted, getting annoyed with their bickering. Temari glared at Kankarou, and he sighed, turning towards Gaara.

"She's not here Gaara."

"She had work today? I thought it was her day off."

"No, she's not at work Gaara." Temari said, making sure Kankarou told Gaara the news gently.

"Is she on a mission?"

"No."

"Did Sakura and Ino force her to go shopping with them again?"

"No."

"Did she go somewhere with Tenten?" Gaara asked, getting impatient.

"Well that's sort of right." Kankarou stated.

"Where is she?!?!" Gaara yelled making both his siblings flinch.

"She moved in with Tenten Gaara." Temari said.

"She did what?" Gaara asked softly.

"The night you went on your mission, she decided to move in with Tenten." Kankarou said sighing, he could tell that his brother was hurt, he could tell from the way his voice had softened.

"Why."

"She's asked me not to say anything Gaara, at least not right away." Temari said, putting her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"_See what you do?! You're gone for a week and she's gone for good!"_ Gaara's mind screamed at him.

"She is coming back right?" Gaara asked his voice still softer than usual. Temari shook her head.

"No Gaara, she's not."

"She said maybe someday though!" Kankarou said quickly, trying to make his little brother feel better. Gaara turned to the door muttered 'I'm going out' and walked out before either of his siblings could respond. Temari turned to Kankarou.

"That went well I think."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Mitsuki! How much longer till dinner's ready?!" Tenten yelled from the family room. Mitsuki looked back at the soup she was making and looked at the clock on the oven.

"About half an hour!" Mitsuki yelled back.

"Okay then! I'm going to the backyard to train for awhile!" Tenten yelled. Mitsuki smiled and shouted she would yell when it was ready, and heard the door slam behind Tenten's back.

'Not that I mind living with Tenten, it's great I mean, but I really miss Temari, Kankarou too. They haven't come to visit since they brought my stuff. Neither has Gaara, though that's probably for the better.'

'**Eh who are you kidding, you'd be thrilled if Gaara-kun came to see you!'**

'Umm who are you and why in the heck are you in my head?!'

'**I'm you! Well your inner self, you know your conscience? Yep that's me!'**

'Okay, that's weird.'

'**No dip Sherlock.' **

'Oh shut up.'

'**No! Anyways I wonder what Gaara-kun's doing? I miss him so much!'**

"Yeah."

"Yeah what?" Tenten said, making Mitsuki jump and turn around.

"Tenten! I didn't hear you come back in!" Mitsuki said, smiling. Tenten laughed.

"I've been here for like five minutes! Well then again you were pretty focused on that nail in the wall." She said, still laughing.

"Oh I was staring?" Mitsuki said, putting her hand on the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Holy crap Mi, you're really out of it tonight! What's up with you? Do you miss Temari and Kankarou?"

"Yeah. Though I love it here!" Mitsuki said, realizing that what she said made it sound like she didn't like living with Tenten.

"I know, you just miss them!" Tenten said, grinning at her friend. Mitsuki nodded, and the timer on the stove went off.

"Supper's ready!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mitsuki put on her pajamas after her shower and jumped into her bed, falling asleep instantly. Outside Tenten's house, Gaara stood under an open window, which he assumed to be Mitsuki's, since she always left her window open.

'How did I end up here?' Gaara asked himself.

'You walked, duh.'

'Shut up. You know I meant why did I come here.'

'Yeah I know. It's because you want to see her, see what happened that made her leave us.'

'Yeah, but she's probably asleep.'

'Oh yeah, well if you're so positive why don't you go look!'

Gaara jumped up to the window and went into the room. He smirked; he was definitely in the right room. There were three guitars lined up by the wall, and some microphones on top of the dresser. Beside the bed were issues of 'Psychologist's Monthly' and above the bed were pictures of her and her friends. Gaara walked over to the bed and looked down at her. Her long black hair was hanging against her face, and he smiled at how peaceful the usually way too hyper girl was.

'Her hair's wet, she must've just gotten out of the shower awhile ago.'

'She looks so pretty!'

Mitsuki moved slightly and some of her hair fell on her face. Gaara quickly brushed it away, not noticing that Tenten was standing in the doorway watching him.

"You know, you could use a door like normal people, instead of magically opening her window from the outside and sneaking in." Tenten said, her arms folding in front of her, her posture screaming 'explanation now'.

"Her window was already open." Gaara said, his gaze moving from Mitsuki to the girl in the doorway.

"Whatever, so why'd you come anyways? You probably knew she'd be asleep." Tenten said. Gaara nodded.

"I came to ask her why she left I suppose, though I did think she would be asleep."

"So why didn't you wait till tomorrow morning?"

"I wanted to know now."

"Gaara…look…she's...she's had her heart broken. That's all I'm going to say, and Temari, Mitsuki, and I all decided it would be better if she lived in town closer to her friends."

"Who broke her heart?" Gaara said quickly, his own heart feeling a new emotion which he didn't know.

"I can't tell you that Gaara, but you will find out soon enough Gaara, I promise."

"Why won't you just tell me now?"

"You'll figure it out eventually, either you'll just know, or Mitsuki will tell you. You'll just have to wait Gaara." Tenten said. 'Just like she said she would wait for you.'

**FLASHBACK**

Mitsuki and Tenten ran back towards Tentens home, jumping through the trees.

"Ne, Mitsuki, you sure you're alright with this? I mean eventually he who's name I will not say is going to come to ask you why you left." Tenten said, glancing over at her best friend.

"I know, and I'll deal with it when the time comes." Mitsuki replied, not tearing her eyes from where she was going.

"But why don't you tell him off?! Tell him you never want to see his stupid face again?! That's what I would do!" Tenten yelled. Mitsuki sighed.

"Yes, I know, but I really don't want to just tell him right of the bat that he hurt me, I want him to figure it out himself."

"What do you mean?"

"I will wait for him; I'll wait for him to figure it out, because if he doesn't then he wasn't worth my feelings in the first place."

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Hn. Tenten, are you alright? You seemed as if you weren't really here for a few minutes." Gaara said. Tenten looked at him and uncrossed her arms.

"I'm fine. Gaara I'm going to bed. I'm not going to kick you out, just make sure that you close her window or something so nobody else can get in, 'k?" She said.

"Of course. Goodnight." Gaara said as Tenten walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

'For not liking you Mi, he sure as heck acts as if he likes you.'

Gaara sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Mitsuki. 'Who broke her heart? I didn't even know she liked someone.' He thought to himself. He sighed and traced her cheekbone with his finger. (HOLY OOCNESS!) Mitsuki rolled over at the touch of his hand on her face.

"Gaara." She muttered. Gaara thinking she was waking up walked quickly over to the window and jumped out, some of his sand shutting it behind him. Mitsuki sat up in her bed and looked around.

"Okay, I need to stop dreaming about him. He does not like me, man I need to get that through my head. Oh well, I guess I'll try and sleep again. I wonder what woke me up anyways?" She said, laying back down and falling asleep again. Outside her door Tenten shut the door the rest of the way. She smiled and walked to her room, thinking something along the lines of 'what am I going to do with the two of them?'

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

The next day in the hokage's office, Tsunade was making plans after hearing of Mitsuki's predicament, and learning that Mitsuki was too upset to work.

"Shizune!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked, looking up from what she was doing.

"All of my best shinobi are going crazy! No change that, all of the rookie 12 are going nuts!" Tsunade shouted, slamming her fist down on her desk.

"Why?" Shizune said, flinching when she saw the now broken desk, that she would once again have to replace.

"My top psychologist who deals with the entire rookie 12, Mitsuki, hasn't been working for the past week! I was walking through the park yesterday, and Neji Hyuuga was using Rock Lee for target practice!"

"What does that have to do with Mitsuki?"

"Neji used to go to her when he had an anger problem and she would help him solve it! But with her not working whoever he gets mad at better be a fast runner or someone with a great hiding ability!"

"Why hasn't she been working?"

"I don't know." Tsunade said frowning. "When I went to ask her at Temari's home, Gaara answered the door and when I asked him to speak with her he instantly go upset, told me she didn't live there anymore, and very politely slammed the door in my face!"

"That's awful! He could have hurt the door!" Shizune said. Tsunade rolled her eyes, and hit herself on the forehead, lightly.

"Yes Shizune, the reason that makes me angry is because he could've hurt the door. It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he slammed it in my face!" She shouted.

"Oh, that's a good reason to be angry as well!" Shizune said.

"Yes, and today I finally figured out she's living with Tenten, and when I asked Tenten to tell her to go back to work she told me Mitsuki was too upset to work!" Tsunade said, hitting what was left of her desk.

"Why is she so upset?" Shizune said, sighing at the mess in front of her.

"I have no idea."

"So then what are we going to do Lady Tsunade?"

"Hmm..." Tsunade started thinking about the problem and what she could do.

"You could force her to go back to work." Shizune suggested.

"No, if she's too upset, she would only make our shinobi upset too. Hmm…" Tsunade said, continuing to think.

"You could find out what happened and fix it, then ask her to go back to work?" Shizune tried again. Tsunade shook her head. Just then a scroll came into Tsunade's office via the secretary's scroll sender 5000. Tsunade opened it and began to read.

"What is it about Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked. Tsunade's eyes got a bit bigger.

"Oh. No."

"What's wrong?! Are one of our ninja missing?! Are the Akatsuki attacking?!"

"No, worse."

"What's worse than that?"

"I just found out what's wrong with Mitsuki."

"Oh! What's wrong, what happened?!"

"Hang on Shizune! Let me finish reading it!"

"Sorry Lady Tsunade."

"Ok, this is bad."

"What?!"

"She found out the guy she apparently really liked doesn't like her."

"How do you know she really liked him?"

"His older brother saw her kiss him, and she fell asleep leaning on him the night before that. She's also been seen frequently around the village with him. Oh. Crap."

"What is it now?!" Shizune asked.

"The guy she likes…is…" Tsunade said, shaking her head.

"Who?!" Shizune shouted.

"Crap." Tsunade said, still shaking her head.

"Who?!?!" Shizune practically screamed at the hokage.

"Alright I'll tell you just stop freaking yelling Shizune!" Tsunade shouted.

"Sorry." Shizune said quietly.

"The guy she likes is...Gaara of the Sand…"

"Huh?! Hey, wasn't she living with him?!"

"Yes she was, that would explain the move."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Apparently the only ones who know are Temari, Kankarou, Tenten, and now us."

"So what are you going to do Lady?"

"I'm going to do the most dangerous thing in the world."

"The forbidden jutsu?! Go marry Jiraiya?! Lady Tsunade you wouldn't!" Shizune shrieked. Tsunade slightly blushed at Shizune's last comment.

"No! Even more dangerous. I'm going to have a dance."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OK so there's that chapter!!! Sorry for the Mitsuki focus!! She's kind of one of the main character's, because without her there is no psychologist, and that and getting my favorite Naruto character's together is the point of this fanfiction!!

Shizune: Ok bye, bye everybody!! See you soon!!

Tsunade: Goodbye everyone!! Shizune, bring me my sake!!! Something tells me I'm going to need it!!!!!!!!!!

Shizune: Yes, right away Lady Tsunade!

Mitsuki: GOODBYE!!! No seriously go away; you have more chapters to read!!


	9. Your going, and not just shopping!

Ok welcome to chapter 9!!! Last time Gaara snuck into Mitsuki's room and Tsunade had a cow because all the rookie 12 are going insane!!! Especially Neji!! Then Tsunade and Shizune decided to do the most dangerous thing in the world…they're going to have a dance.

'Thoughts'

'_Gaara inner'_

'**Mitsuki inner'**

Shikamaru: Where is Mitsuki to say the freaking disclaimer?!

Temari: She's having an emotional breakdown, so you can say it!

Shikamaru: WHY ME?!  
Temari: Didn't we already go over this? Because I said so!!

Shikamaru: Fine…tro…

Temari: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!

Shikamaru: Heza-chan doesn't own Naruto…

Temari: Thank you!! Please enjoy!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"But Gaara." Tsunade said. She and Gaara were currently in her office, where she was trying to get Gaara to agree to holding a dance with both the Sand and Leaf villages.

"There is no reason to have a dance with both villages." Gaara said for the third time. Tsunade sighed, this was harder than she thought it would be.

"But…"

"No."

"Look, my village shinobi are all going insane, and if we can't cheer up my top psychologist, things around here are just going to get worse!" Tsunade shouted, getting annoyed with Mr. Impassive.

"Who?" Gaara asked.

"Oh, one of our top psychologists, the best one we've got!"

"All right. When did you wish to have this dance thing?"

"Oh, in about a week. And of course, we would be asking you to accompany one of our ninja's, she's also one of our psychologists!" Tsunade said. 'I can't believe he's falling for this!'

"Why Tsunade-sama?"

"Because, I believe this will strengthen the relationship between Konoha and Suna! And otherwise she won't go."

"Just tell her that it's mandatory."

"Of course, I'll be telling all of our young shinobi that, but still."

"Fine, who will I be accompanying?" Gaara asked, praying that it wouldn't be a crazy fangirl.

"Send her in Shizune!" Tsunade yelled. The door to her office opened, and an extremely tired looking Mitsuki walked in. She looked up and saw Gaara watching her, along with Tsunade. She walked up to the desk and looked back and forth between Gaara and Tsunade.

"What did I do? If this is about Neji being an idiot and using Lee as target practice, that is totally not my fault. Though if this is about the Lee not being able to say youth thing, that's my fault." Mitsuki said. Tsunade smiled.

"It's alright Mitsuki, you're not in trouble. We will be having a dance." She said, still smiling.

"Okay?"

"It will be all of Konoha's and Suna's younger Shinobi, including the rookie 12."

"Okay. I'm not going."

"Actually Mitsuki, you will be attending, and Gaara will be accompanying you." Tsunade said, her smile gone.

"I believe I said I wasn't going." Mitsuki said, frowning.

"I just said you were going!" Tsunade said, frowning as well.

"And I just said I wasn't. Please Tsunade-sama I don't want to go."

"You have no choice in the matter Mitsuki."

"But Tsunade-sama…" Mitsuki started.

"No but's you're going! I can't believe my top; I mean one of my top psychologist's is acting this way! You're going and that's that!" Tsunade yelled. Mitsuki sighed.

"Fine then, what do I have to wear?" She asked quietly.

"It will be formal dress. It will be in one week, and will start at seven. I will decide on a location and tell you later." Tsunade said, cheering inwardly at her success.

"Fine, I'll go, but I refuse to act all happy about it." Mitsuki said. Tsunade nodded.

"That's all I ask. Oh you must continue you're sessions for the next seven days. Now you may leave, the kazekage and I have something to discuss." Tsunade said. Mitsuki nodded and walked out the door, it slammed behind her. Gaara looked up at Tsunade.

"I'm going to guess and say that's who you're trying to cheer up?" He asked, pretty much knowing the answer.

"How'd you know?"

"Because she just happens to be a psychologist, and a psychologist in a very bad mood. She's never that angry unless something really bad happens."

"I see. And you know this how?"

"She used to live with me, remember?" Gaara said, wanting to go after Mitsuki. 'Of course she remembers you idiot! She came to visit her!'

"Oh yes, of course, I had forgotten. You may go now." Tsunade said, motioning to the door. Gaara nodded and walked out. As soon as he was gone Tsunade started laughing.

"This is going to be very interesting!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mitsuki walked back home and went inside, shutting the door behind her. She went into the family room and laid on the couch, turning on the TV.

"Tenten I'm back!"

Nobody answered, so she assumed Tenten had gone out. Mitsuki went back to watching TV and fell asleep somewhere during a marathon of Family Guy reruns.

------------------------------------------

"Mitsuki wake up." Tenten said, poking her friend in the side. Mitsuki was currently on the couch asleep, muttering something about stupid dances and evil Tsunade.

"Mitsuki wake up now." Hinata said, Sakura, Ino, and Temari behind her. Mitsuki just rolled over.

"Five more minutes…" Ino sighed and walked up to Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki wake up now!!!!!!!" Ino practically screamed. Mitsuki jumped up at attention, causing her friends to laugh. Mitsuki dropped her hand down to her side and frowned.

"Oh my God, I should yell at you more often, the result is fricken hilarious!" Ino said, still having a laughing fit.

"Oh shut up would ya? What do you extremely loud people want?" Mitsuki asked, crossing her arms and yawning. Ino and Sakura smiled.

"We're all going shopping for our dresses for the dance!" They yelled in unison. Mitsuki sighed, they just had to bring up that thing she was desperately hoping to forget.

"Why? I'll just throw on an old dress or something. It'll be fine." She said. Ino and Sakura's mouths dropped.

"Okay Sakura, we have to get her to the mall ASAP!" Ino shouted. Sakura nodded.

"For once I agree with you Ino-pig! You grab her left arm, I'll grab her right! And Temari, incase she breaks free, you stand behind her!" Sakura yelled, and the girls grab onto Mitsuki.

"Let's go!" Ino shouted, and the girls all head to the mall.

---------------------------------------------------------

The girls walked towards the mall, trying to keep a struggling Mitsuki with them. The guys walk up to them, going towards Naruto's house.

"Hey Hinata! Everyone else!!" Naruto shouted. The girls smiled and Hinata blushed.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly. Mitsuki was struggling more than ever now that they had stopped, causing the guys to look at her and then at the girls dragging her.

"Not that I care, but what are you doing to Mitsuki?" Shikamaru asked. Temari smirked.

"Not that you would care, but we're taking her to the mall." She said. Mitsuki was still struggling, making it hard for the girls to keep they're grip on her.

"No! Let me go! I don't wanna go to the mall today!!" Mitsuki shouted.

"She sure seems enthusiastic." Sasuke said, smirking at the girls. Tenten shrugged.

"That's just because she doesn't want to pick out a dress for the dance. She'll get over it."

"Why are you guys taking her to the mall if she doesn't want to go?" Neji asked.

"Because they love to torture me!!!!!!" Mitsuki yelled. Sakura flicked her on the side of the head.

"Mitsuki shut up! We're taking her to the mall because she's going to the dance and she has to have a dress!" Sakura said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why did I let Tsunade-sama trick me?! Why?!?!" Mitsuki yelled.

"She's the hokage, you can't go against her. She'd find a way to make you go." Ino said. Mitsuki eyes got watery and she gave the girls her best puppy dog pout.

"Still, I really don't want a new dress so can I go home now pretty please?" The guys twitched, if it were them dragging her they would definitely left her go. But Ino and Sakura's grip didn't lessen at all.

"No!" All the girls yelled. Mitsuki's puppy dog look and she glared at them.

"You guys suck! You're so mean!" Ino sighed.

"Look if you stop having a cow, I will never drag you to the mall against your will again." She said. 'At least for today anyways!' Mitsuki nodded.

"Fine then. Let's go." Naruto smiled.

"Well we're off to my place to watch 'The Hills Have Eyes'! See ya!!"

"Well good luck with that! See you guys later I guess!" Tenten said, and the guys nodded and walked off, leaving the girls to go to the mall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The girls arrived at the mall and went straight to the dresses. After awhile Mitsuki actually started to have fun, pulled in by the scent of a sale. Hinata walked out of the dressing room in a lavender dress that went down to her ankles. It faded down into a darker shade of lavender at the bottom.

"Holy crud Hinata! You look gorgeous!" Mitsuki shouted, making the other girls turn.

"Wow Hinata! You look great in lavender!" Tenten said.

"Cute." Temari said, going back to the rack of dresses she was looking through.

"That's perfect Hinata! Is it the one you're getting?!" Ino and Sakura shouted together. Hinata nodded.

"I think." Ino held up a dark blue dress that went down to her ankles. It had sequins around the neckline, and the strap was around her neck.

"This is my dress guys, whata ya think?" She asked.

"Perfect!" Sakura pulled out a really short pink dress.

"Hey guys what do you think about this one?" She said giggling. Temari shook her head.

"Way to short for you Sakura." Ino nodded.

"Though it takes the focus off your forehead!!" She shouted. Before they could start a fight Hinata tapped Sakura on the shoulder.

"What about this one?" Hinata said handing her a pink dress that had white flowers on it. It stopped just below her knees, and had a piece of black cloth going around her waist that tied into a bow in the back. Sakura smiled, taking the dress.

"Oh that's perfect!! Yep, I'm getting this one!" Sakura said, taking the dress from Hinata. The girls turned to Mitsuki.

"Hey Mitsuki, you find anything yet?" Hinata asked. Mitsuki nodded.

"This one, but I'm not sure." She said, holding up a sparkly white dress that stopped at her knee on one side and flowed down to her ankle. It had one thin strap on the right side. Ino shrieked.

"Oh my God Mitsuki! That's beautiful! Try it on right now!" She said, shoving Mitsuki into the dressing room. Temari held up a crimson red dress that went down to her ankles with a V-neck.

"Hey what do you guys think of this one?" The girls nodded.

"You've gotta get that one Temari!" Tenten said. Temari nodded.

"Fine but you've gotta get the one you're holding!" She said, motioning to the dress. It was a green Chinese style dress with a pink dragon on it.

"Deal!" Mitsuki walked back out of the dressing room. The girls all smiled and nodded.

"Yep you're getting it!" Tenten said. Temari nodded.

"Defenitely getting it!" Sakura and Ino grinned.

"Yeah!!" Hinata smiled, and nodded again.

"Mitsuki, you look great in that! You should definitely get it!" Mitsuki laughed.

"Alright I'll get it, you don't have to have a freak out guys!" The girls laughed and walked up to the register to pay for their dresses. They walked out of that store and Ino started checking things off in her head.

"Okay, now that we've all got our dresses, to the shoes!" Ino yelled.

"Charge!!!!" Sakura shouted, and Ino and Sakura ran towards the shoes, dragging Mitsuki, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari with them.

---------------------------------------------

"That was one of the best days of shopping ever!" Ino said as the girls walked towards they're houses. Sakura nodded.

"Yep!"

"It was alright I suppose, for being dragged along against my will." Mitsuki said shrugging. Ino laughed.

"You wouldn't have been dragged if you just would've come willingly." Hinata nodded.

"That is true Mitsuki."

"Hinata! No! You can't take they're side you're the only one left on mine!" Mitsuki shouted. Hinata laughed.

"Sorry!" Tenten poked Mitsuki in the side.

"Oh admit it Mi, you had fun." Temari nodded.

"You could tell by the look on your face!" Mitsuki laughed.

"Oh shut up! I admit, I had fun alright?" The girls nodded.

"That's all we needed to hear." Ino said. Ino and Sakura waved goodbye and walked into Ino's house, where Sakura was staying the night. Hinata stopped walking and turned towards her house.

"Well here's my place! See you guys later!"

The girls waved as Hinata ran up her lane. Tenten smiled at her best friends.

"Guess that just leaves us!" She said. The girls nodded.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Temari asked. Mitsuki sighed.

"Let's go to the house. I need to tell you something." The girls nodded again and walked towards Tenten's home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What!?!" Tenten and Temari shouted.

"You're kidding right?! This is a joke?!" Tenten asked. Mitsuki shook her head.

"So Tsunade-sama told you that you had to go with him?!" Temari yelled. Mitsuki nodded.

"I just can't get away from him!" She said, falling back on the couch.

"Well maybe if you talked to Tsunade-sama about it?" Tenten said questioningly. Mitsuki sighed.

"She said no buts. And I really don't want her to know about my social problems." She said.

"So you're just going to go with him?" Temari asked. Mitsuki nodded.

"Pretty much. I'll walk in with him or whatever and then avoid him the rest of the time. Hopefully it will work." She said. Temari shook her head.

"No offence to my brother but that's not fair!" Tenten nodded.

"Yeah! You should get a choice!"

"We could talk to Tsunade-sama for you! Maybe she'd change her mind!" Temari said. Mitsuki shook her head.

"Yeah, and maybe she'll tell you to leave and come scream at me." The girls all fell back in defeat.

"We'll think of something Mitsuki. I promise." Mitsuki sighed.

"No, you won't. No matter how much I don't want to go with him I have to." The girls sighed too.

"Well, this sucks."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mitsuki sat in the office, waiting for Naruto.

'This is so boring. I shouldn't have come to work.'

'**Ah but you had too. Tsunade-sama said so.'**

'I personally don't give a crap anymore. I just want to go home.'

'True, so true.'

There was a knock on the door and Naruto walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Hi Mitsuki!" Naruto yelled. Mitsuki nodded.

"Hey Naruto. So what's up?" Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. Tsunade-baa-sama said I had to come and fix my ramen problem. I don't have a ramen problem do I Mitsuki?" Naruto said.

"Well you do eat an enormous amount of ramen. Why is that?" Mitsuki asked.

"I dunno! I've always eaten ramen! Ever since I was little, it was actually pretty much all I ate." Naruto said.

"So tell me about you're childhood." Mitsuki said, pulling out a notebook and pencil.

"Well, as you probably know, my parents…well they weren't around. And nobody liked me! That's why I'm going to be the hokage! So people will have to notice me!" Naruto shouted. Mitsuki smiled at him.

"So do you think that you started eating ramen to fill the void left in your heart from not having a family or anyone that cared about you? She asked. Naruto sighed.

"Maybe." Mitsuki grinned at him.

"Well Naruto, you shouldn't have that void anymore! There's a ton of people who care about you!" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah! There's Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and Hinata-chan…ummm…"

"Hey, don't forget me, Sakura, Sasuke, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya, and all of you're friends! We all care about you! Hey, I let you hide in my secret room didn't I?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah! I guess I do have a lot of people who care about me!!" He shouted. Mitsuki smiled.

"That's right! So do you feel better now?" She said grinning.

"Yeah! Believe it! But there is one thing…" Naruto said, glancing around the room.

"Neji still wants to kill you?" Mitsuki asked. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Yeah! How did you know?!" Mitsuki held up a sign that said 'Will die by Hyuuga Neji's hands'.

"This was on you're back." Naruto shuddered.

"Oh…that's scary…"

"Yep…well he's my next appointment so I'll try and fix it 'k?!" Mitsuki said. Naruto nodded and jumped out the window.

"Bye Mitsuki!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!"

"Naruto!!!!! Come back here with my mask!!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------

There was another knock on the door and Neji walked in and sat down on the couch.

"I hate Lee and Naruto!!!!!!" He shouted at Mitsuki. Mitsuki sat there and looked at him, holding her notebook and pencil.

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Angry and full of hate!"

"Okay, and how does that make you feel?"

"Like I want to kill them!!"

"I see, and how does that make you feel?"

"Raahhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Stop asking me how it makes me feel!!!!!! You should already know that from my first sentence!!!!!"

"Well somebody has some issues!" 

"Who you?! I know!!!!!!"

"I thought I told you before we're here to talk about you're problems not mine!!!!! Now calm down!!!!!"

"Fine, my God you didn't have to yell."

"So what did Lee do this time?" Mitsuki asked, thanking God that Neji finally calmed down.

"He told Gai-sensei that I told you to take away his youthfulness…well he tried but he quacked." Neji said.

"Oh, and let me guess, Gai got mad and lectured you about the power of youth?" Mitsuki said laughing. Neji nodded.

"It's like you were there!"

"Yeah, I know! So anywho, just tell Gai the truth!"

"You think he'll listen to me? No, he only listens to his precious Lee!"

"Okay, keep talking, I think we might be getting to the root of your problem."

"Okay, he only worries about Lee, he only talks about Lee, when Lee's not around all he talks about is where's Lee, where's Lee! Augh it makes me sick!" Neji yelled punching the arm of the couch.

"You know, if you do that again you're going to have to pay for a new couch." Mitsuki said. Neji nodded. "Yeah whatever."

"Well, I think you're problem is that you're jealous of Lee!" Mitsuki said.

"I'm not jealous! Gai-sensei and Lee are just annoying!"

"I see. You know what I would do?"

"No, what? Attack Lee and use him for target practice?!"

"No! I said me not you! I would just ignore them. Focus on you, if you want Gai to talk about you then work harder!!" Mitsuki shouted. "You see, you're already a great ninja, you are naturally great. Lee had to work to get where he is, not saying you didn't, but Lee has no ninjutsu, or genjutsu. You have both. So when you do something great, Gai doesn't notice as much as when Lee does something right. Lee doesn't have to try as hard as you to get attention. He's like the king of getting attention. So just ignore him and work hard, and you'll come out on top!!"

"I'm confused." Neji said.

"Hey! I worked hard on that speech! Just smile and nod before I hurt you." Mitsuki said, cracking her knuckles. Neji half smiled and nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay Neji, we're done here." Mitsuki said. Neji nodded.

"Guess so…" 

"And before you ask Neji, no, you can't still use Lee for target practice."

"You suck. Okay, goodbye."

Neji walked out and Mitsuki got up and lay down on the couch.

"This is going to be a long week."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So there's that chapter!! I'll probably make 1 or 2 more chapters before I put in the dance. Hopefully there was enough of everyone for you today!! Including Tsunade…I've been having fun writing about her!! She make's everything interesting!! Well see you next chapter!! Try the punch!!!

Mitsuki: BYE!!!!!!!!!!

Lee: BYE!!! I still can't say you…quack!!! AHHH Mitsuki use the unjutsu!!

Mitsuki: Not a chance, it's more peaceful now!!

Lee: NOOOO!!

Mitsuki: YESS!! Bye!!


	10. Go fish, and the girls rock!

Last chapter we did stuff to help people. Just kidding just kidding!! Last time all the girls got dresses for the dance, and Tenten and Temari found out that Mitsuki was being forced to go with Gaara. Then Mitsuki helped Naruto with his ramen problem, and she helped Neji by giving a really long confusing speech!! Whose life will we make better/worse this time? Hopefully Tsunade's that evil little go to dance with Gaara or else…Grr…ok so on with the chapter before I kill something!!

'Thoughts'

'_Gaara inner'_

'**Mitsuki inner'**

Mitsuki: TSUNADE MUST DIE!!!!!!

Shizune: Oh my!! Lady Mitsuki!! I must tell Lady Tsunade!

Mitsuki: Oh no you don't!! If she hears one word about that I will do something very bad to you in this fanfiction!!

Shizune: Oh…umm I don't feel safe here…

Mitsuki: You shouldn't…now say the disclaimer!

Shizune: Please don't hurt me!!

Mitsuki: I SAID DISCLAIMER NOW!!!!!!!

Shizune: Heza-chan doesn't own Naruto or any songs used in this fanfic. And I think she's going to kill me…

Mitsuki: Uhh not yet. I think I'll wait a few more chapters.

Shizune: …help…me…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mitsuki sat at the office, and crossed Shikamaru and Hinata off her appointment calendar. Tenten walked into the office, shut the door, and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Tenten! What are you doing here? Lunch isn't for another hour." Mitsuki said. Tenten smiled.

"I know; I have an appointment you dork, even though I doubt it's going to be much different from when we're at home gossiping…"

"Yeah really. Oh well, what do you want to talk about? Any problems? Like with Neji?"

Tenten sighed. "Well, sort of. I really like him and all, but…"

"But…?"

"But I'm getting pretty sick of his I'm going to kill someone phase!!" Tenten shouted. Mitsuki nodded.

"You think you are? Imagine me; I have to hear him rant on and on about who he's going to kill next like all the time!"

"I know! I really like him, but its just getting so annoying!" Tenten slumped down in the couch. "I miss the old Neji…"

"You do? Cause I think the always angry I'm-gonna-kill-someone-Neji is great!" Mitsuki said, rolling her eyes.

"Sarcasm?"

"Duh."

"I just don't know what to do anymore!!"

"Why don't you tell him that he's being an idiot?" Mitsuki asked her friend.

"I probably should." Tenten replied sighing again. Mitsuki smirked.

"So glad you agree! Neji you can come in now!" She shouted. The door opened and Neji walked in with that stupid yet really uber hot smirk on his face, and sat down next to Tenten.

"So what's up? And why is my girlfriend here?"

"Well Neji, I'm about to show you how annoyed everyone is by you screaming about killing people 24/7."

"That doesn't explain why my…oh." Mitsuki nodded.

"Yeah. Tell him Tenten!"

"Ok Neji, I like you a lot, but your always wanting to kill someone phase is getting on my and everyone else's last nerves!! I miss the old you who wasn't ranting about killing someone everyday, I get enough ranting from Mitsuki and Temari!!" Tenten said exasperatedly.

"HEY!" Mitsuki shouted, pouting.

"You know she's right, you do rant a lot." Neji stated, nodding his head slightly.

"Yeah, she does." Tenten said. Mitsuki stuck her tongue out at the couple.

"Hello! Still in the room people! Talk about you're problems not my ranting problem!"

"So Neji, will you please contain yourself from screaming about killing all the time? Please for me?!" Tenten asked her boyfriend, pouting cutely. Neji nodded.

"Yes I will. I'll wait till I come here to rant about killing people!" Mitsuki sighed.

"Ok I guess I'll still have to put up with it but hey I'm your psychologist!"

"Hn."

"YES HE'S BACK!" Tenten shouted.

"Hallelujah! Okay Neji, you can go now so Tenten and I can gossip, I mean talk about her problems some more." Mitsuki said.

"Hn."

Neji walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Mitsuki and Tenten jump up and do the happy dance!

"Thank you!" Tenten said still dancing.

"No problem! Now he won't be screaming about killing when he comes to the house!" Mitsuki replied, also still dancing.

"So we both win!" The girls said together. They started laughing and sat back down.

"So how are things?" Tenten asked.

"Things are good."

"So, only three days till the dance."

"Yeah. So you going with Neji?"

"Yeah, he asked me yesterday at training!" Tenten said, starry eyed. Mitsuki laughed.

"Cool! And Temari said that Shikamaru already asked her."

"Sweet!" Tenten said. "So did Naruto ask Hinata yet?"

"Yeah, he did!"

"Really? I figured he'd ask Sakura."

"Yeah, you would think that, but he doesn't like her anymore." Mitsuki said shrugging. Tenten's mouth dropped.

"When did this happen?!"

"When Naruto and Hinata decided they were going steady."

"Since when are they going steady?!" Tenten shouted. Mitsuki slapped her forehead.

"Since like a week ago! Oh my gosh! I already told you about what Kiba said!! Get with the picture!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot." The girls start laughing and the secretary opens the door, showing Shino in. Tenten leaves, waving at Mitsuki and Shino before running off to find Hinata.

"Hi Shino."

"…"

"Hello Shino!"

"…"

A stress vein appears and Mitsuki pulls out a purple mega-phone from her desk.

"HELLO SHINO!!!"

"Hello Mitsuki."

Mitsuki grinned and put the mega-phone back as Shino sat on the couch.

"So what's wrong with you?" Mitsuki asked Shino.

"…" Mitsuki nodded.

"Oh nothing, I see…wanna play go fish?"

"Sure."

----------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Temari knocked on the door and walked into the room. Shino and Mitsuki were on the floor, each on either side of a face down deck of cards.

"So you got any three's Shino?"

"Go fish."

"Darn it!" Mitsuki shouted, drawing a card from the pile.

"Uh, hello?" Temari said, looking at her annoyed, and losing, friend.

"Oh hey Temari! Wanna play?" Mitsuki asked smiling. Temari shrugged and sat down.

"Sure why not."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Another hour and a ton of games of go fish later Mitsuki grabbed another card from the pile.

"Dang it! I didn't get what I wanted!" Mitsuki said, glaring at the pile as if glaring at the pile would make it burst into flames. "You're turn Temari."

"Got any seven's?"

"Nope! Go fish!" Temari grinned as she picked a card off the top of the pile.

"Ha! I got what I wanted! That means I win! YES!" Temari shouted. Mitsuki's mouth dropped.

"NO WAY!" She shouted. "That's the seventh time you've won, and Shino won the other eight! HOW?!"

"You just suck at go fish Mi." Mitsuki sighed.

"Yeah I know."

Temari glanced up at the clock and jumped towards the door.

"Crud! Gotta go home and make lunch! Bye guys!" Temari shouted as she bolted out the door.

"BYE!!! Say hi to Kankarou for me!" Mitsuki shouted. Shino stood up and walked towards the door.

"…" 

"Oh, you've got to go too? See ya!"

"…" Shino walked out the door and Mitsuki grabbed her coat and headed for Tenten's.

---------------------------------------------

Mitsuki walked into her room and threw her bag on the floor. She looked up and saw Tenten dancing around the room to some music, trying to play Mitsuki's guitar.

"TENTEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Mitsuki shouted. Tenten looked at her.

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Mitsuki shouted again.

"WHAT?!?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU…YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET THIS!" Mitsuki walked over to the stereo and turned off the blaring music.

"Hey!" Tenten said. Mitsuki smiled.

"I asked what you were doing."

"Oh! I was goofing off with you're guitar…sorry!" Tenten said, putting the guitar on the bed. Mitsuki grinned.

"I see. You know, you can't play guitar very well."

"I know. I can play the drums though!!" Tenten said sticking her tongue out. Mitsuki laughed.

"Well, if you wanted to mess around with an instrument, why didn't you use your drums?!" She asked. Tenten shrugged.

"I dunno. Play something!" She yelled, handing Mitsuki the guitar.

"Why?"

"Because! Please!!! I'll play the drums with you!!" Tenten begged getting on her knees and begging. Mitsuki sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I want you too, you have to sing too!!" Tenten said grinning. Mitsuki smirked.

"Why don't we just call Temari Sakura and Hinata too, then we can all play together!!" She said sarcastically. Tenten grinned and ran towards the phone.

"That's a great idea!" Tenten shouted, already dialing.

"Hey Tenten, you know I was just…oh whatever." Mitsuki said defeated.

----------------------------------------------

Mitsuki, Tenten, Temari, Sakura, and Hinata all stood in Tenten's new and improved basement/music room. The girls walked over to there places and got ready to play. Sakura was on bass guitar, Hinata on keyboard, Tenten on drums, Temari on guitar, and Mitsuki stood in front of the microphone.

"Alright, let's go then!" Mitsuki shouted, not noticing the 7 boys, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Kankarou, Shino, and Sasuke walk in the room.

_This is me for forever_

_One of the lost ones_

_The one without a name_

_Without an honest heart_

_as compass_

_This is me for forever_

_One without a name_

_These lines the last endeavor_

_To find the missing lifeline_

_Oh how I wish_

_For soothing rain_

_All I wish is to dream again_

_My loving heart_

_Lost in the dark_

_For hope I'd give my everything_

_My flower, withered between_

_The pages 2 and 3_

_The once and forever bloom_

_gone with my sins_

_Walk the dark path_

_Sleep with angels_

_Call the past for help_

_Touch me with your love_

_And reveal to me my true name_

_Oh how I wish_

_For soothing rain_

_All I wish is to dream again_

_My loving heart_

_Lost in the dark_

_For hope I'd give my everything_

_Oh, how I wish_

_For soothing rain_

_Oh how I wish to dream again_

_Once and for all_

_And all for once_

_Nemo my name forevermore_

_Nemo sailing home_

_Nemo letting go_

_Oh, how I wish_

_For soothing rain_

_All I wish is to dream again_

_My loving heart_

_Lost in the dark_

_For hope I'd give my everything_

_Oh, how I wish_

_For soothing rain_

_Oh how I wish to dream again_

_Once and for all_

_And all for once_

_Nemo my name forevermore_

"Oh yeah! We rock!" Temari shouted when the girls were done. Tenten forced a cough and everyone turned to look at her. She pointed to the guys who were staring at them like they were rock goddesses.

"What the heck. Since when do you guys play instruments?" Sasuke asked after regaining his composure. The other guys nodded. Temari smirked.

"Well, I've played guitar since Mitsuki taught me."

"I've played for like three years or something like that." Sakura said, trying to remember. Hinata smiled.

"I've played for seven years."

"Six and a half baby!" Tenten said grinning. Mitsuki shrugged.

"I think I've always been able to sing, and I've played guitar since I was six. Well, that's when I started."

"Wow Hinata that's amazing!" Naruto said hugging his girlfriend. Hinata blushed.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" Neji turned towards Tenten.

"Hn. Cool." Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Wow." He said. 'I thought all Sakura was good at was being annoying, having inhuman strength, and looking cute all the time. Wait did I just think that? Bad Sasuke bad!'

"Wow sis, I guess you really can play!" Kankarou said, punching his sister lightly in the arm. Temari flicked him.

"Well duh! You knew Mitsuki was giving me lessons!" Kankarou shrugged. "I forgot okay, sue me."

"Maybe I will!"

"…"

"That's really cool Mitsuki!" Kiba said grinning at her. She smiled.

"Thanks Kiba!" Kiba nodded, blushing.

"Yep, no problem." Mitsuki put her hand on Kiba's forehead making him blush even harder.

"You okay Kiba? You're forehead's kinda hot, and you're face is red."

"Nope. I'm fine perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Positive." Kiba stated. 'I think.'

"So you guys are in a band?" Shino asked, finally saying something. The girls shook their heads.

"No, we just play for fun." Sakura said. The other girls nodded. Naruto shook his head.

"No way! You guys should go on tour!! You could get really famous and rich!"

"It's rich and famous dobe." Sasuke said whacking Naruto on the back of the head. The girls shook their heads.

"Neh, we like being kunoichi." Mitsuki smiled.

"And I like my job, most of the time anyways. Unless I'm dealing with annoying people who won't shut up and listen to me when I try to help them, those no good dirty little loud mouthed…" Everybody stared at Mitsuki while she was having her moment.

'Okay then.'

Mitsuki noticed everyone staring at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." Temari said quickly. "Let's eat or something!" Tenten grinned and ran upstairs to a phone.

"I'll order a pizza!"

The group went back upstairs and had a small party, nothing inappropriate happens. After the party Mitsuki and Tenten cleaned up and went upstairs to their rooms.

"Night Tenten!" 

"Night Mitsuki!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuki sat at her desk waiting for her youthful 2 o'clock appointment. She tapped her fingers on her desk and sighed.

"I'm bored!! Somebody bring me something entertaining!!" She said. The door opened and Lee walked in and sat on the couch. Mitsuki grinned.

"Ask and you shall receive!"

"Huh?" Lee said confused. Mitsuki smiled.

"Nothing Lee. So, what's wrong with you? I mean other than the usual." Lee sighed.

"I still cannot say you…quack!!" Lee said. "That word!" Mitsuki laughed.

"That's so funny." Lee got anime tears in his eyes, got down on his knees in front of Mitsuki and started begging.

"Will you please allow me to say the word I love to say again?! Please!!"

"Hmm let me think…NO!! Things are a lot quieter with you not being able to say youth." Mitsuki shouted. Lee continued to beg.

"it is so unyou…quackful, and Gai-sensei has started to worry about me!!"

"Nothing unusual there." Mitsuki said to herself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, and don't ask if I will release the just, cause I won't." Mitsuki said.

"But!"

"NO BUT'S!"

"You know, you're kinda mean for somebody who helps people with their problems." Lee said sitting back on the couch. Mitsuki shrugged.

"Yeah, I've been told that I can be mean when I'm not in a good mood." Lee nodded.

"I see."

"So any other problems besides the youth problem?" Mitsuki asked. Lee nodded.

"Neji is starting to scare me."

"Why?" Mitsuki said. 'I thought we fixed Neji's problem!'

"His mood swings are starting to creep me out. And when I asked him if he was PMSing he hit me and walked off with Tenten." Mitsuki smacked herself on the forehead.

"Okay, first off, you never and I repeat NEVER ask Neji if he's PMSing!" Mitsuki shouted. Lee shrugged sheepishly. "And second off, since when is he having mood swings?"

"I don't know, for awhile now. He'll be fine one minute, and the next he's trying to kill people, like me!!" Lee shouted. Mitsuki smiled.

"Well has he done that today or yesterday?" Lee shook his head.

"Well yesterday Tenten and I told him to stop so he shouldn't be having those mood swings anymore, 'k?"

"Ok. Well then I don't have any more problems with Neji, but…"

"But what?" Mitsuki asked. Lee sighed.

"I can't get a girlfriend and it's making me sad!!"

"Well why do you think that is?" Mitsuki asked. Lee shrugged.

"I do not know! You tell me!"

"Umm… well it might have something to do with your outfit, hair and eyebrows, and the fact that you're like a shorter clone of Gai…just saying." Lee's eyes got wider.

"But that can't be it! Everybody loves Gai-sensei!!" Mitsuki smirked.

"Right." She said sarcastically. Lee narrowed his eyes.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Well, since you cannot think of a legitamite reason I shall go ask my lovely Sakura-chan!"

"Good luck with that." Mitsuki said as Lee raced out the door. Mitsuki leaned back in her chair.

"Wow…and I thought Neji had Gai related problems…I forgot about Lee."

--------------------------------------------

Lee chased Sakura past another building.

"But Sakura-chan!! Everybody loves Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted. Sakura ran faster.

"Lee go away!"

"But my lovely Sakura!!"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! SOMEONE HELP ME!!"

--------------------------------------------

Well there's chapter 10!! Hope you enjoyed!! R&R people!! Don't ask if I just put random stuff in here, I get weird moods sometimes and I show it in my fanfic.

Mitsuki: BYE!!!!!

Lee: BUT SAKURA!!!!!!!

Sakura: GO AWAY!! BYE EVERYBODY!!!

Lee: BUT MY BEAUTIFUL…

_Mitsuki smacks him over the head with a pan. _

Sakura: Thanks!!  
Mitsuki: No problem!! Bye!!!


	11. Crushes and Kisses

Welcome to the next chapter!! Last time, Shino, Mitsuki, and Temari played cards, and then the girls rocked out!! Whose life will we make better/worse this time? Who knows!!

'Thoughts'

'_**Kiba's inner'**_

'**Mitsuki inner'**

'_Gaara inner'_

Mitsuki: I don't own Naruto, but I might be getting it for my birthday!!

Everyone: Right…

Mitsuki: It could happen…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mitsuki and Tenten sat sprawled out on the couch and love seat after cleaning up from the party.

"That was an awesome party." Tenten said resting her head on a pillow. Mitsuki nodded.

"Yep!" Tenten grinned and rolled to her side to face Mitsuki. Mitsuki rolled over to meet Tenten's gaze and they both smiled. Tenten looked at the clock, then back at Mitsuki.

"So what's on you're agenda today?" Mitsuki shrugged.

"Same old, I have an appointment with Kiba at six, and then one with Sasuke at seven."

"Awesome."

"Yeah, well I better get going before I'm late again." Mitsuki said getting up off the couch and walking towards her bedroom to get her coat. Tenten chuckled.

"Uh, Mi? You were officially late about five minutes ago."

"OH CRAP!!!" Mitsuki yelled. "Bye Tenten!!"

"Bye!"

Tenten laughed as her friend ran out the door, racing towards the office.

"Yep Mitsuki, same old, definitely same old."

---------------------------------------------------

"HAH!" Mitsuki shouted spinning around in her chair as she sat down. "I totally made it on time! Take that Tenten!" Kiba walked in at the last part of the sentence and sat down looking confused. Mitsuki grinned.

"Heheh…just ignore that 'k?" Kiba nodded and Mitsuki smiled, making Kiba blush. Mitsuki looked at him worriedly.

"Hey, Kiba, you okay? You're kinda red." Mitsuki asked. Kiba shook his head furiously.

"No! I'm perfectly fine!! It's umm…just hot in here! Yeah!" Mitsuki nodded.

"Yeah it is! But then again that could be cause I ran the whole way here…umm Nevermind, I'll go turn on the air!" She said jumping from her seat and going towards the thermostat.

'She's so cute.' Kiba thought. His inner self was nodding vigorously. Mitsuki returned to her seat and pulled out her special psychology/doodle pad and a pencil.

"So, what's up?" Kiba shrugged.

"Nothing really."

"So you're alright with Hinata and Naruto, well you know, dating now?" Mitsuki asked smiling gently. Kiba nodded.

"Yeah. I realized I only love her like a sister."

"Doesn't everybody?! Hinata's just so sweet, everybody loves her!" Mitsuki said, making Kiba laugh. "Yeah! I know! There were these really creepy guys following her today."

Mitsuki's eyes widened. "Really?!" Kiba nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well…" Mitsuki started but was interrupted by a knock on the door. She stood up and went over to the door, opening it to reveal a crowd of boys, many holding flowers, cards, or chocolate, some all three.

"Hello?"

The crowd of guys blushed, reminding Mitsuki of a tomato field. A boy with flowers, a card, and chocolates stepped forward. He grinned, still blushing.

"Mitsuki! Will you please go out with me?!" The boy shouted. Mitsuki blinked.

"Huh?" Inside the room her 'huh' was chorused by another 'HUH?!" from Kiba. The boy blushed.

"Well?" Mitsuki was getting nervous, and couldn't decide what to say. Her mouth moved faster than her brain, and so she spoke.

"I'm sorry, but I'm kinda involved with someone right now." The fan club and Kiba's eyes widened.

"Who?!" Mitsuki sighed. 'DRAT! Who can I pretend date that'll just go with it?! I could say Gaara but…NO! Bad Mitsuki! No thinking about Gaara!' She looked back at Kiba who was staring at the crowd of boys. An imaginary light bulb appeared over her head as she pulled Kiba up to stand next to her in the doorway.

"Umm, his name is Kiba, and he's right here!"

"BUT WE LOVE YOU!!!!" The fan club shouted out, three fourths of them in tears. Mitsuki sighed again.

"I'm sorry but like I said, I have a boyfriend." The fan club leader sniffed and held out his gifts.

"We will not give up on you!! Please except our gifts anyways!" Mitsuki nodded and the boys handed the stuff off to Kiba, who put it in a pile in the center of the room. Mitsuki smiled.

"Thank you so much guys, but I'm having dinner with my boyfriend so I gotta go now 'k?" The fan club nodded and walked off. Mitsuki shut the door and sighed. She put the flowers in a vase and sat down.

"Thanks for helping me out there! I hate having to turn them down, but I don't really know them so I can't go out with them, and it just makes me feel really bad!!" Mitsuki said.

"So you told them I was you're boyfriend?!"

"Oh yeah, I guess I did, sorry! You were the first person to come to mind" Mitsuki said, laughing nervously. 'Actually the second but the first person didn't count!' Kiba smiled.

"It's fine; don't feel all bad about it." Mitsuki grinned.

"How about to make up for it, I treat you to ramen?!" Kiba nodded.

"Sure, that sounds fun."

'_**WOOT!!!!!! THAT SOUNDS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!'**_

"Okay, well I'll guess I'll see you at…" Mitsuki started, but was interrupted by another knock on her door. Both occupants of the room prayed that it wouldn't be the fanclub. The two sighed relieved as Mitsuki's secretary opened the door.

"Umm…Miss Mitsuki, Sasuke Uchiha just called, and he can't make it, something about his brother dying I think he said." Mitsuki's secretary walked out shutting the door behind her. Mitsuki grinned and stood up, walking towards the door.

"Let's go then!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Mitsuki and Kiba talked animatedly as they left Ichiraka. They saw Naruto and Hinata walking towards them and waved. Naruto and Hinata walked over to them, holding hands.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi!"

"Where are you guys going?" Hinata asked looking from Kiba to Mitsuki. Mitsuki smiled.

"We just left Ichiraka, and Kiba was walking me home!" She said.

"Oh!" Naruto grinned evilly and pulled Kiba off to the side, leaving the two girls to talk.

"So, are you digging on Miss Mitsuki?" Naruto asked Kiba nudging him in the side. Kiba moved away from him to avoid Naruto's elbow.

"Umm…" Naruto grinned.

"That would be a yes ladies and gentlemen!"

"Shut up Naruto!" Kiba said, doing his best Hyuuga/Uchiha glare. It didn't even faze Naruto.

"How long?"

"For awhile now."

"Cool!"

"Yeah."

Kiba and Naruto walked back over to the girls after Kiba told Naruto to keep quiet about him liking Mitsuki.

"He really did that?!" Hinata asked Mitsuki shocked but laughing.

"Yeah! It was hilarious!!" Mitsuki said also laughing. Naruto tapped Hinata on the shoulder, making her look up.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked his girlfriend. Hinata nodded.

"Oh yeah! We had better hurry if we wanna get a good seat for the movies! Bye guys!"

Hinata and Naruto ran off towards the movies, Naruto yelling back to Kiba, "GOOD LUCK!"

Mitsuki looked towards Kiba as they continued on they're way to Mitsuki and Tenten's home.

"Well?"

"Huh? Well what?"

"Why did Naruto wish you good luck?" Mitsuki asked. Kiba shrugged.

"I have no idea." Mitsuki laughed.

"Well, that is just like Naruto, wishing you good luck for no reason!" Kiba nodded. "Yeah." Kiba spaced out thinking about if he and Mitsuki got together, and Mitsuki stopped looking where she was going and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Kiba?! Helloooooo…!!!"

Mitsuki tripped over a stone, and landed in Kiba's arms, making both of them blush. Mitsuki stood back up and brushed herself off.

"I am so sorry! I am such a klutz!" Kiba laughed.

"It's alright, it's not your fault, there was a stone there and you just didn't see it. It is dark." Mitsuki nodded.

"Yeah I guess."

The two continued walking towards Mitsuki's house, the tension could be cut with a knife. No seriously, Tenten was throwing kunai and one went in front of the two and the tension got cut in half!

"Hey Kiba, I never thanked you for catching me back there, so thanks!" Mitsuki said grinning. Kiba smiled.

"It was noth…" Kiba was stopped short when he froze because he just realized Mitsuki was kissing him. Well, on the cheek anyways. Mitsuki pulled away and grinned.

"There! Now I have officially thanked you!"

------------------------------------------------------

The two arrived at the house and Mitsuki stood before the door, about to go in.

"Well Kiba, thanks for walking me home!" Mitsuki said.

"No problem! Anytime!"

"Well, goodnight Ki…!" Mitsuki started, only to be interrupted by Kiba kissing her square on the mouth. Kiba pulled away and grinned, Kiba and Mitsuki both blushing.

"That's a thank you for you're thank you. Well, goodnight Mitsuki!" Kiba said, turning and walking away.

"Goodnight." Mitsuki said turning and walking into the house.

--------------------------------------------------------

"TENTEN!!!!!!!!!"

Footsteps could be heard and Tenten ran down the stairs at fifty miles per hour.

"WHAT?!!" She yelled, panting.

"Umm…"

"What?!"

"Kiba just kissed me." Mitsuki said still a bit shocked. Tenten's mouth dropped.

"HUH?!?!"

"He just kissed me, and said it was a thank you for my thank you." Mitsuki said as she and Tenten walked into the family room and sat down on the couch.

"And what was your thank you?" Tenten asked. Mitsuki shrugged.

"I just kissed him on the cheek, after he saved my butt from falling in the dirt." Tenten nodded.

"I see, I think you had better tell me everything that happened."

---------------------------------------------------

"And then I turned around and came into the house and screamed for you." Mitsuki finished seventeen minutes later. Tenten put her finger on her chin in a thinking position.

"Wow…you think that's why Naruto wished him good luck?" She asked. Mitsuki shrugged and sighed, sinking back into the couch.

"No…I don't know! I'm so confused! I mean, Kiba's just my friend, a really good friend, but he just likes me as a friend!"

"You know, he could have just kissed you to say goodnight and as a thank you for you're thank you. He could just be being Kiba." Tenten suggested. Mitsuki smiled.

"Yeah, that's probably all it was." Tenten nodded.

"Well now that that's over, I'm going to bed, remember, we have a dance tomorrow." She said heading for the stairs. Mitsuki followed her.

"Oh yeah. Joy." Tenten laughed.

"Well goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

The girls went into they're rooms, each dreaming of the dance.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mi, green or pink eye shadow?" Tenten asked Mitsuki, fidgeting in her dress. Mitsuki laughed.

"Pink! Now stop fidgeting or you're going to mess up on you're makeup and you'll have to do it again!" No need to say, Tenten stopped fidgeting and finished her makeup.

"Hey Tenten, I really don't care, but what should I do with my hair?"

"Hmmmm…."

--------------------------------------------

The two girls walked downstairs and went to the family room to wait for they're dates. Tenten's hair was flowing down to her waist in waves, and she was constantly trying to pull it up only to have Mitsuki smack her hand away from her hair and take the hair ties. Mitsuki's hair was straightened with a bow in it.

"So when do you think he'll get here Mitsuki?" Tenten asked fidgeting in her dress again. Mitsuki was about to answer but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Right about now."

Tenten opened the door revealing Neji in a tux. Her eyes widened as he stepped inside and she blushed as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Wow."

"I could say the same, but it wouldn't be sufficient." Neji said looking a now crazily blushing Tenten up and down.

"Thanks! So Mi, you want us to wait with you?" Tenten asked, knowing her friend really didn't want to be alone with Gaara. Mitsuki shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, I'm sure he'll be here soon, and I don't want you guys to have to wait on me. Go, I'll see you there." She said half pushing the couple out the door.

"Okay, okay, I got it! See you there!" Tenten said as she and Neji walked out the door. Mitsuki sighed.

'Please, please for all the chocolate and sugar in the world, please let him forget, or get stuck in traffic! SOMETHING!!' Mitsuki thought. She swore inwardly as a knock on the door was heard.

"Please God please be the pizza delivery guy. Or a nun. Or a kidnapper. Or Orochimaru. Anyone but him!" Mitsuki prayed as she opened the door. Gaara stood at the door in a tux.

'DANG IT!! OROCHIMARU THE ONE TIME I WOULDN'T HAVE MINDED BEING KIDNAPPED YOU HAVE TO LET ME DOWN!!!!!!"

"Hello. You look nice." Gaara said offering her his arm.

'NICE?! TRY AMAZING, STUNNING, AND GORGOUS!!!!!!!!!'

"Thanks, you do too." Mitsuki said taking his arm as they walked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuki and Gaara arrived at the dance, neither had said a word since they had left the house. Mitsuki looked around for Temari and spotting her turned to Gaara.

"Hey, I'm going to go find Temari. I haven't seen her in a while." Gaara nodded, and walked off to a table to sit down. Mitsuki walked over to Temari, Tenten, Hinata, and they're dates.

"Hey guys!" Tenten, Temari, Naruto, and Hinata smile and wave, and the other boys just nod.

"Wow you look great!" Temari said looking Mitsuki up and down. The others nodded. Mitsuki smiled.

"Thanks! You guys all look great too!" Kiba was staring at Mitsuki who eventually felt eyes on her and looked up.

"Hey Kiba! What's up?" Mitsuki asked her friend.

"Nothing much." Mitsuki notices a girl beside Kiba with long brown hair, and green eyes in a short pink dress. The girl waves.

"Hi! I'm Kimi, Kiba's sister!" The girl said. Mitsuki smiled.

"Hi! I'm Mitsuki!"

"I know, Kiba told me all about you!" Kimi said grinning evilly at her brother. Mitsuki didn't notice and continued talking.

"Really? Cool! So who are you here with?" Mitsuki asked. Kimi's evil grin disappeared and was replace with a blush.

"Oh, umm, I'm meeting someone here. Who are you here with?" Mitsuki pointed at Gaara.

"See that red head over there?" She asked. Kimi nodded. "Well, I'm here with him."

"Oh! Is he you're boyfriend or something?"

"No!" Mitsuki replied quickly, praying she didn't blush, and for once God answered her prayers. "Actually, the only reason I'm here with him is because Tsunade-sama told me I had to come with him."

"Oh!"

"Hey, umm, Mitsuki, if you're done talking to Kimi, would you like to…umm…dance?" Kiba asked holding out his hand. Mitsuki smiled and took it.

"Of course!"

Kiba blushed and led her out to the dance floor. Naruto smirked a smirk extremely close to the Uchiha/Hyuuga smirks.

"It's about time."

"Hn." Neji grunted, nodding. Temari sighed.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad she's happy and all but look at Gaara." She said. The group turned their eyes towards Gaara, who was sitting there glaring at Kiba with pure hatred in his eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay there's that chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!! I will leave you now to anticipate what happens, and who Gaara kills! MWAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
Everyone: BYE!!!!!!!!!!


	12. The Dance

Welcome to the next chapter!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!! Sorry, I'm kinda hyper…my bad. Thank you for reading, please enjoy, and no flames please! They make me sad.

Tenten: Mitsuki is a bit busy so I will be doing the disclaimer! Mitsuki doesn't own Naruto!

'Thoughts'

'**Mitsuki inner'**

'_Gaara inner'_

'_**Kiba inner'**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Last time.

"Hey, umm, Mitsuki, if you're done talking to Kimi, would you like to…umm…dance?" Kiba asked holding out his hand. Mitsuki smiled and took it.

"Of course!"

Kiba blushed and led her out to the dance floor. Naruto smirked a smirk extremely close to the Uchiha/Hyuuga smirks.

"It's about time."

"Hn." Neji grunted, nodding. Temari sighed.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad she's happy and all but look at Gaara." She said. The group turned their eyes towards Gaara, who was sitting there glaring at Kiba with pure hatred in his eyes.

Now.

"Yeah, if he starts to walk towards Mitsuki or Kiba, someone stop him." Temari said, glancing back at her brother one more time.

"Okay!"

"Hn."

"Hey Sasuke, you wanna dance?!" Sakura asked grinning cutely at Sasuke. Sasuke's glare intensified if at all possible.

"Hn."

"You know Sasuke, if you don't now, she'll just ask again later." Tenten said with a sigh.

"Hn."

Shikamaru sighed, and leaned forward to whisper something to Sasuke.

"What a drag. Just do it, or I'll tell Temari about that time you and Naruto kissed, and you know her, she'll tell Mitsuki and Tenten, and troublesome, soon the whole country will know."

Sasuke instantly got up and offered Sakura his arm, which she took gladly. He then proceeded to drag her to the dance floor, all the while glaring at Shikamaru.

"What did you tell him?"

"Troublesome, ask Naruto one of these days, he'll probably tell you." The group nodded and Neji coughed and pointed towards Gaara.

"Hn. You should probably go save Mitsuki before Gaara kills her and Kiba both." Temari laughed.

"Oh you and I both know that Mitsuki's the last person on Gaara's to kill list. And that's a pretty big list."

"What a drag. This is so troublesome."

"Oh shut up Shika."

"Hey Temari, I'm going to get some punch, you want some?" Ino asked. Temari nodded.

"Yeah sure, thanks."

-----------------------------------------------

"So you having fun so far Kiba?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! And you?" Kiba replied, being pulled out of his day dream. Mitsuki shrugged.

"Yeah, even though I didn't want to come at first." Kiba looked confused, "Why?"

"Well, I had to, you know, I came with Gaara."

"Wait, had too?" Kiba said still confused. "I thought he was like you're best friend or something." Mitsuki nodded.

"Yeah, but we sort of had a fight."

"Oh seriously? That sucks. What about? It's alright if you don't wanna talk about it though."

"Yeah. I'd rather not." Kiba grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay, then let's switch the subject!!"

"Okay!" Mitsuki said, her smile returning. "So have you gone on any interesting missions lately?"

"Not really." Kiba replied. "I delivered a message to the Sand Village for Tsunade, but other than that, nothing!"

"Same here."

Mitsuki smiled cutely and Kiba blushed.

'So KAWAII!!!!'

"Hey Kiba, you okay?"

"Yep!"

"Oh, okay!"

---------------------------------------------------

"So, what's wrong with you?" Temari asked her brother, leaning against the wall next to him.

"Hn."

"Ah, I see, jealous are we?"

"No." Gaara replied a little to quickly. 'I'm not jealous am I?'

'Yep! Now go get our girl!' His inner screamed at him.

"Hello? Earth to Gaara!"

"WHAT TEMARI?!"

"You are so totally jealous."

"No. I'm not."

"You've been sitting here staring/glaring at them for the past four songs."

"Hn." Gaara said again, crossing his arms. 'I am not jealous.'

'_Oh stop thinking such stupid things, of course you're jealous! Someone's moving in on our territory!'_

'Territory?! What the heck?!'

'_Oh shut up you know it's true.'_

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Temari shouted whacking Gaara upside the head.

"WHAT?!"

"Well you were just sitting there staring; I wanted to make sure you were alive."

"Hn."

"You know, if you hadn't said you didn't like anybody right in front of me, I would say like Mitsuki!"

"Hn."

"Wait, you're not even gonna tell me I'm wrong?"

"Hn."

"What the heck, you do like her!" Temari said faking shock. 'Ha! I knew it.'

"Hn."

"So tell me this, oh wise hning brother, why did you say you didn't?" Temari asked, Gaara twitching at the early remark.

"Well Temari, if I had told her I liked her while you and Tenten were there, you guys would've teased me for the rest of my life." Gaara replied, his gaze never leaving the dance floor.

"Okay. That is a good point ya got there."

"Temari, do you wanna dance. So troublesome." Shikamaru asked, coming over beside his girlfriend, tired of being harassed about what happened with Sasuke.

"Yeah! Gaara, I'll be back eventually, please don't kill anyone." Temari said, taking Shikamaru's arm, her gaze shifting to Kiba when she said not to kill anyone.

------------------------------------

"So?"

"Yeah, he likes her."

"Well duh, everyone knows that, even Naruto was able to figure that out." Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes. Temari smirked.

"Oh yeah, well I got him to admit it so HA!"

------------------------------------

"Hey, I'm gonna go get some punch 'k?" Mitsuki asked, already starting towards the punch bowl.

"Yeah!" 

Mitsuki walked over to the table where the punch was, meeting Hinata there.

"Hey Mitsuki!" Hinata said smiling at her friend. Mitsuki smiled.

"Hey! So, have you and Naruto been dancing the night away?" She asked. Hinata blushed, but nodded.

"Hai."

"Cool! You guys make such a cute couple!!!" Mitsuki said. Shino walked over and nodded at Hinata.

"Would you like to dance?" Hinata grinned and took his waiting arm.

"Of course!" She said, the two walking off to the dance floor, after getting permission from her boyfriend. Naruto leaned against the table beside Mitsuki.

"So Mitsuki, what's up with you and Kiba?"

"Huh? Nothing, we're just friends."

"Oh. So, you wanna dance or something? You know, as a thank you for keeping Neji from killing me?" Naruto asked, his goofy grin plastered on his face. Mitsuki laughed.

"Sure!"

The two walked to the dance floor, after Mitsuki told Kiba where she was going.

"So, who'd you come with?"

"Oh, you don't know? I was pretty sure everyone would know. Tsunade-sama made me come with Gaara." Mitsuki said with a sigh. Naruto looked confused.

"She made you?"

"Yeah, threatened me and everything." Mitsuki replied grinning. Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Really?!"

"Well, she didn't threaten me, but she told me I had too, no buts about it."

"Wow! She really wanted Gaara to come!!"

"Ha, I'm actually starting to think she didn't want me to not come, not to sound conceited or anything." Mitsuki said the last part quickly. "She knows I wouldn't stand up a date, and she didn't even say anything to Gaara when I was in there. I think personally that she's setting me up."

"Yeah, that does sound like something granny Tsunade would do." Naruto said nodding. Mitsuki smirked.

"Hey Naruto, I need a favor."

"Alright, but it'll cost ya!"

"How much?"

"Five bucks."

"Deal."

----------------------------------------------

"So Sasuke, do you want me to get you some punch or something?" Sakura asked sweetly, sitting next to Sasuke.

"Hn. No Sakura. I just want to be left alone."

"Oh." Sakura said quietly.

"Yes, oh. Now please leave me be Sakura." Sasuke said, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Okay." Sakura said, standing. She turned and ran out the door, tears in her eyes. Tenten and Mitsuki went and sat down next to Sasuke.

"You idiot! What did you do?!" Tenten asked, shouting. Sasuke shrugged.

"I told her to go away."

"You idiot! You don't just tell the girl you like to go away!" Tenten shouted. Sasuke looked up at her and smirked.

"Who says I like her?"

"You IDIOT!" Tenten shouted hitting him over the head. "Everyone knows you like her!"

"Hn. So what if I do?"

"YOU IDIOT!!"

"Tenten! I think we've covered the fact that he's an idiot!" Mitsuki shouted cutting in. Tenten smiled sheepishly.

"Oops, sorry!"

"Hn."

"Okay, well, since you do like her, you shouldn't make her cry. Idiot."

"Tenten!"

"Oopsies, sorry again!" Mitsuki sighed.

"Alright, I forgive you. Now why don't we let me handle this. Look pretty boy." Mitsuki started. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her.

'Pretty boy?'

"The clock has just struck 11, and your Cinderella has left in tears."

"My Cinderella?" Sasuke said questioningly.

"Cinderella, Sakurella, whichever. She's in tears either way. Now what do you do?" Mitsuki asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"Sit here and wait for her to get over it."

Tenten whacked him over the back of his chicken buttish head.

"NO! You go after her!"

"Hn."

Mitsuki and Tenten glared at him and hit him again.

"Okay! If I go after her, will you two stop hitting me?!" Sasuke asked, getting up. The two girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Yep!"

"Fine." Sasuke walked towards the door, going in the direction he thought Sakura ran.

---------------------------------------

Sasuke walked towards the sound of someone crying, and approaches Sakura by a small lake.

"Sakura?"

"Go. Away. Uchiha."

Sasuke flinched when she said that, but sat next to her anyways.

"My gosh Sakura, don't cry."

"Don't want me to cry, well that's too bad, and it's your fault anyways." Sakura said turning away from him.

"Yeah, I know." He said with a small sigh. 'Man, why the heck does she have to cry! She looks so sad, but adorable. Dang it, why do I even care?! In the words of Shikamaru, this is so troublesome.'

"Well I hope you're happy that it's you're fault." Sakura said. Sasuke sighed again.

"Look Sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm just not that good at expressing my feelings."

"Oh really? So what are you're feelings then?" Sakura said sarcastically. Sasuke smirked.

"I don't really know how to say this so I'll just have to show you."

"Sasuke, what does that mean…?" Sakura started to ask turning towards him. She was cut off when her lips met his. After a few seconds they pulled apart.

"Okay, not that I'm not happy, but I am so very confused now." Sakura said, in a slight daze.

"I love you, Sakura Haruno."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked and pulled her in for another kiss, tears running down her face.

---------------------------

"Told you it would work." Tenten said smiling at the scene before her.

"Yes you did. I'm just glad they're together now; I was really getting sick of Sasuke treating her like crap." Mitsuki replied. Tenten nodded.

"Yep! Now we need to work on you're love life!"

"You know, I think I'm over him." Mitsuki said as the two girls walked back to the dance.

"Really?!" Tenten said, her eyes wide. Mitsuki nodded.

"Yep. I think I'll go talk to him actually. Just because he doesn't like me, doesn't mean we can't still be friends, and I won't make the mistake of falling for him again." Mitsuki said as she walked towards Gaara, and the two started talking. Tenten walked up to Neji and sighed.

"This is going to be an interesting week."

"Hn. Let's go dance." Neji said, pulling her out to the dance floor beside Temari and Shikamaru. 

"So they're talking again?" Temari asked Tenten, who nodded.

"Yeah, she said she's over him."

"Wow that was fast." Temari said, not quite believing it.

"Yeah I know."

"You know, he just admitted to me that he likes her." Temari said, glancing at her brother and his once again best friend.

"WHO DID WHAT NOW?!" Tenten shouted, almost falling over her feet.

"Gaara just told me he likes her." Temari repeated. Tenten blinked twice and sighed for what seemed the millionth time that night.

"Oh boy."

'This is going to be a very interesting week. Very VERY interesting.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well there you go! I'm sorry this chapter's so short, I'm having a bit of writers block/sugar rush, and it's hard to write when you can't think from so much sugar! I hope you enjoyed! R&R please! No flames pretty please!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. FINALLY!

Welcome to the next chapter! YAY! Sorry, I'm kinda hyper…my bad. Thank you for reading, please enjoy, and no flames please! They make me sad.

Hinata: Heza-chan doesn't own Naruto!

'Thoughts'

'**Mitsuki inner'**

'_Gaara inner'_

'_**Kiba inner'**_

* * *

"The heck, so he does like her?" Tenten asked her best friend.

"Yep." Temari replied nodding. Tenten smacked herself on the forehead, then place her hand back around Neji's neck.

"Then why did he say he didn't?"

"We were in the room, and we would've mocked him for the rest of eternity."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So what's going to happen now?" Neji asked.

"Who knows, but it's bound to be troublesome."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

Mitsuki and Tenten walked downstairs to the kitchen for a snack. The dance had ended an hour ago, and the girls had just finished changing.

"I can't believe Chouji ate all the food there!" Mitsuki said exasperatedly.

"Me either." Tenten said, staring into space. "So…"

"So what?" Mitsuki asked, getting an apple and sitting beside Tenten.

"So are you really over him?" Tenten asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Mitsuki shook her head.

"No." She started. "And talking to him made me realize that even more." Tenten was confused.

"Then why in God's name did you say you were?"

"Well, you must not have known, but the whole reason for that party was to cheer me up." Mitsuki said, taking a bite from her apple.

"And you know this because?" Tenten asked.

"I paid Naruto five bucks to go find out for me. He climbed through the vents or something and heard Tsunade talking to Shizune."

"Oh." Tenten said giggling. 'Only Naruto would go crawling through the vents for five bucks.' She looked at Mitsuki, still slightly confused. "But that doesn't explain why."

"Well, Tsunade-sama had people watching me the whole time to see what happened."

"Oh. And what was she trying to accomplish by having a party?"

"She somehow found out about me and Gaara, and she was trying to hook us up so I'd go back to work happy as ever."

"I see."

"Yep!" Mitsuki said throwing away the core of her apple and sitting back down.

"Umm…" Tenten said, 'Crap, I know that he likes her, but should I tell her or not…'

"Ummm…? Umm what?" Mitsuki asked.

"Oh, I said that out loud? I was just thinking that…umm…I'm hungry!" Tenten said, mentally kicking her self in the head for her lame excuse. Mitsuki nodded.

"Okay then. Eat. We are in the kitchen you know." Tenten smiled nervously.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Yeah. So Tenten, what's up?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's up!" Tenten said nervously.

"Yeah. Liar. We've been best friends since we were 6, I know when something's up. Tell me." Mitsuki said frowning.

"Well, I just think that you shouldn't have tricked Tsunade-sama."

"Well, she tricked me into going, so were even now. Are you sure that's all?" Mitsuki said, not believing Tenten.

"Yep that's all! I'm going to bed, long night! Goodnight Mi!"

"Okay. Goodnight. Hey wait, I thought you were hungry."

"Oh, I'm not anymore! Night!" Tenten yelled rushing up the stairs to call Temari.

* * *

"And you're sure it's nothing to do with the spandex?" Mitsuki asked again.

"Yes I'm positive!" Lee said, anime tears running down his cheeks. "Sakura-chan just hates me!"

"Now, now Lee, calm down. I'm sure she doesn't hate you. Did you ever think it might be because she's got a boyfriend?" Mitsuki asked gently. Lee's crying stopped.

"She has a boyfriend?"

"Yep!"

"Oh. He must be very you…QUACK! Oh darn it!" Lee said, ready to cry again. Mistuki sighed.

"Lee, I'll release the jutsu, so you can say youth again okay?" She said, making the proper hand signs. She whispered release, and Lee ran around the room shouting that the power of youth lived again. Mitsuki grabbed his arm and forced him back onto the couch.

"We were talking about Sakura remember?" Mitsuki said. Lee nodded.

"Yes. Since when does she have a boyfriend?" Lee asked.

"Since the dance three days ago, 'member?"

"Oh. Who is the lucky man who has the heart of the lovely youthful Sakura-chan?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh…I always figured that they would end up together if Sakura-chan and I didn't." Lee said, his happy disposition sad for only a moment.

"I'm really sorry Lee. I'm sure you'll find a good girl one of these days, Sakura just wasn't the girl for you." Mitsuki said patting his arm. Lee nodded, fire in his eyes.

"Yes, I will find another girl to show my youthful feelings of love too! YOSH!" Mitsuki smiled.

'Regretting decision already…'

Lee ran out of the room, screaming about youth again. Sasuke walked into the room and sat down.

"So what can I do for you? I can have Shikamaru come in and be a dummy again, you know, if you have anger issues you need to take out on someone."

"I would actually like to thank you." Sasuke said. Mitsuki blinked. "Huh?"

"For making me go after Sakura the other night." Mitsuki nodded.

"Oh yeah, I guess that was me and Tenten."

"Yeah it was, so I just wanted to say thank you. Which I don't do very often." Sasuke said, making it seem very important. Mitsuki grinned.

"OH don't worry. I recorded it." Sasuke sweatdropped. "Okay then." Sasuke walked out the door, and Mitsuki followed, heading towards Ichiraku's for lunch.

* * *

"I'll take a miso ramen please, and a water." Mitsuki said. Ayame smiled.

"That will be 4.67 miss." Mitsuki smiled back at her and handed her a five. Mitsuki started eating, but was pulled outside and into an alley by a strange grayish whitish haired man with glasses.

"Mitsuki, correct?"

"Yes. Jerkish-medical-ninja-traitor, right?" Mitsuki asked, crossing her arms. The man nodded.

"Hai. Or you could just call me Kabuto, it's up to you."

"How about I just laugh at you instead and go eat my lunch?" Kabuto quirked an eyebrow at the girl in front of him.

"Why would you laugh at me?" Kabuto asked. Mitsuki smirked evilly and kicked him where the sun don't shine, then ran out of the alley. She spotted Kakashi and some other jounin and rushed up to them.

"Kabuto…alley…" Mitsuki said, in between laughs. The jounin rushed into the alley and Mitsuki went back into Ichiraku's to eat her lunch. Naruto rushed in and ran up to her.

"Mitsuki! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Huh?" Mitsuki said looking up from her ramen.

"I heard Kabuto attacked you!" He shouted. Mitsuki shrugged.

"Yeah, well sort of. He just came in here and pulled me into an alley, not that big of a deal, I can take him."

"So that's all that happened?"

"Yes, well, I injured him, and told Kakashi and a few other of the sensei's that Kabuto was in the alley. Then you came in here and started screaming." Naruto sighed.

"Well I'm glad you're alright; I'll go tell everyone else!" Naruto said running out of Ichiraku's.

"See ya!" Mitsuki yelled after him, finishing her ramen and going back to the office.

* * *

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Kiba shouted running into the office, bursting through Mitsuki's door.

"Yep! Why?" Mitsuki asked looking at him from behind a book she was reading called 'Who moved my cheese?'

"No reason." Kiba said slapping himself.

'Okay outer me, it's now or never! Ask her out!'

"Huh? Alright!'

'Wow, you're easy to convince.'

Kiba walked over to Mitsuki who put down her book.

"MITSUKI I REALLY LIKE YOU WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" Kiba shouted. Mitsuki turned scarlet.

"Uh…well…I'm sorry Kiba, but I already like someone…" She said quietly.

"Oh. It's alright." Kiba said smiling at her. 'WAAAAAAAAA'

"Just make sure you and Gaara invite me to the wedding!" He shouted.

"HUH?" Mitsuki and Gaara shouted together. Gaara stopped opening the door to shout along with the now scarlet again Mitsuki.

'CRAP I'M BLUSHING! MAKE IT STOP!' She screamed in her head. "G-G-Ga-Gaara…when did you get here?" Mitsuki asked.

"…" Gaara blinked several times. ''We're getting married?" Kiba slapped himself on the forehead.

"Oh yeah, Kimi said that from what people told her at the dance that you two were in love, but I forgot she said you didn't realize it yet. My bad." He said glancing back and forth from the confused guy standing in the doorway to the still scarlet psychiatrist. "Awkward. I think I'm gonna leave now."

Kiba walked out the door past Gaara, who came and sat down on the couch. Mitsuki glanced at the now shut door.

'I bet I can make it to the door. I bet. Oh wait, his sand will probably stop me. Darn it! How do I get in these messes?' Gaara forced a cough and Mitsuki looked over at him.

"I'm going to get straight to the point. Do you like me?" Mitsuki's red face turned even redder.

"Umm…maybe…but you don't like me, or anyone for that matter, so it's fine!" Gaara shook his head slightly.

'Well this explains a lot.' He smirked at his crush. "Who says I don't like you?"

"Uh, you."

"Yeah, well I lied." Mitsuki's eyes widened.

"HUH?"

"Well you see, if I had admitted to liking you in front of your "sisters" they would've mocked me for the rest of my life." Mitsuki blushed again.

"Oh. So…you…like me?" She stuttered. 'Didn't see that comin.'

"Hn. It's obvious isn't it?" Gaara asked pulling the girl in front of him in and giving her a kiss.

"FINALLY!"

Mitsuki and Gaara pulled away to see all their friends outside the office window and door. Gaara glared at everyone and they ran off. He smirked.

"Well, I guess I'll leave now, since you have another appointment. See you later at the movies?" He asked. Mitsuki smiled.

"Of course! See you then!"

Gaara kissed her one more time and walked out of the office, passing Kakashi on his way out. Kakashi walked into the room and sat down on the couch. Mitsuki blinked and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"…"

"What? Oh, isn't this the Icha Icha Paradise book club meeting?" Kakashi asked looking around.

"Umm no, this is the psychiatric help building." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well that's embarrassing. See ya!"

Kakashi ran out the door, Kankarou walking in and sitting down.

"I hate everyone."

"Now Kanky, why is that? And you don't hate your family so, yeah!" Kankarou twitched.

"I told you and Temari to QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" Mitsuki grinned.

"Oh yeah I guess you did. Now what's wrong Kanky?"

"At the moment, you calling me Kanky." Mitsuki shrugged.

"Well, I'm gonna keep calling you Kanky, so get over it." She said. Kankarou sighed.

"Fine. Well, today, these stupid brats came up to me, and insulted my kabuki paint! They said I was gay because I wear makeup! But its not makeup!" He shouted anime tears rolling down his face.

"Well, I can personally say that you aren't gay, because I've seen you oogling Tenten and Hinata, and me before. By the way, you do it again, and Gaara will probably kill you in your sleep. Just saying." Mitsuki said smirking. Kankarou nodded.

"Umm…okay. Well I feel better now and I'm gonna go! Bye!"

Kankarou rushed out of the room, Mitsuki following to go meet the girls and then Gaara.

* * *

"Well I'm glad we got this figured out!" Tenten said. Temari nodded.

"Me two!"

"Me three!" Hinata shouted smiling. Sakura nodded.

"Me four!" Mitsuki sweatdropped.

"I would say me five, but that would be kinda weird. And umm guys, we're gonna be late for the movie."

"DRAT! WE'VE GOTTA GO MEET THE GUYS! RUN!" The girls shouted together, running out of the house. Mitsuki turned back and smiled.

"I just love happy endings, don't you? Ja ne!"

* * *

Yep, it's finally over! Please R&R, no flames please, I just wrote this for fun, and please check out my other stories! Sayonara!


End file.
